Nisa Benthon Conhecendo os Kings Of Fighters
by Nisa Benthon
Summary: Nisa Benthon entra em uma fenda temporal e vai parar no meio da final do campeonato “The King Of Fighters no ano de 1997”. Ela viaja no tempo para 10 anos atrás da sua época por acidente e procura conhecer todas as pessoas envolvidas naquelas lutas
1. Cap 1 Entrando no tempo do KOF

**_Quem é Nisa Benthon?_**

**Altura:** 1,54

Cabelos furta-cor originalmente. Mas sempre mudavam de cor de acordo com humor que ela tem.

Bustos grandes.

**Habilidades: **copia de golpes de qualquer pessoa, leitura de mente, viagem no tempo X espaço, transformação de ataque inimigo em defesa.

**F****raqueza**: possui um cristal de veio de seu planeta que não pode sair de perto dela por muitas horas.

**Peculiaridades**:

Nisa é uma alienigena, a ultima de seus sistema planetário, que entrou em colapso há 2 mil anos atrás. Olhos mutantes. Geralmente castanhos. Em situações de perigo, mudam de cor do prateado ao azul anil passando por todas as cores dos antigos planetas de Irids.

Em situações de lutas fora de seu controle nascem asas furta-cor de suas costas, orelhas felinas e uma cauda parecida com a de um cavalo aparecia de sua ultima vértebra lombar.

Não utiliza força física, e sim força mental.

Possui sangue com as 7 cores originais de seu sistema planetário.

* * *

Levantei-me um tanto atordoada pelo sonho que havia tido naquela noite. Levei a mão à cabeça para ver se não era uma febre. Não era... Apesar de estar totalmente suada. 

O que poderia ser esse sonho com demônios centenários reencarnados em pessoas que sequer eu conhecia?? Havia um garoto no sonho que muito me incomodou... e outras pessoas estranhas, que não me pareciam boas.

Fui para o desjejum e logo em seguida corri para um banho relaxante.

Ouve-se um som de estática e logo a voz de David soa em alguns auto-falantes da imensa casa onde aconteciam periódicos ensaios do grupo de danças que possuíamos. O grupo era famoso no mundo todo, por montar coreografias que nenhum humano consegue fazer sem ajuda de equipamentos ou tecnologia de imagens.

David usa o sistema de áudio, pois não possui telepatia como eu, Nisa.

- Nisa, venha aqui no setor de programas holográficos, por favor.

Por telepatia, que eu mantinha, iniciamos uma breve conversa.

- O que há? Novidades? – estava terminando um banho rápido e saio de toalha na cabeça na direção em que me solicitavam

- Há uma freqüência interferindo na montagem holográfica de algumas coreografias nossas. E ... – suspira cansado - não é dessa dimensão temporal em que estamos. - Como você vive ao vento, talvez reconheça de onde é a imagem. - Diz com sorriso cínico.

Com um leve movimento de mãos faço um copo de chá gelado, que se encontrava próximo as mesas de edição, cair sobre David.

– Tome cuidado com o que fala! – sorrio caminhando pelos corredores penteando os cabelos longos e furta cor que caiam até a cintura.

Ele coloca a cabeça molhada no batente da porta e fica me olhando com fios de cabelo grudados na testa.

- Obrigado pelo banho. Você adivinhou que eu estava de cabeça quente.

Caímos na risada.

- Você não sabe o que é cabeça quente até ver os rapazes com quem eu sonhei esta noite... – passo as mãos em seus cabelos agora grudados com o mel que adoçava o chá.

Ao entrar na sala de hologramas vejo e sinto varias presenças que não eram daquele local, das quais não reconheço nenhuma fisicamente. Mas a sensação do sonho que tive na noite anterior me vem à mente claramente. Ali, em meio aquelas pessoas, procuro os poucos rostos que ainda estavam frescos na minha memória.

- humm –faço um coque nos cabelos e dou uma volta pela sala ainda em meio às imagens enquanto falo com David. – São pessoas agitadas. Mas não as conheço, não. – Paro em frente a um rapaz loiro de cabelos longos e presos que parecia discutir com um oriental.

- Logo imaginei, pois você não se empolgou com eles. Vieram algumas imagens dessas assim que entrei na sala. O que me deixa grilado é que não estão presentes aqui nem perto, nem longe. É de outra data. Estamos em 2007, no Brasil. E elas não são desse ano, muito menos daqui do Brasil.

- Quero vê-los pessoalmente – Viro para meu amigo que estava rodando na cadeira com rodinhas. Que ao ouvir a minha frase me encara incrédulo.

- Tem certeza? Isso ta parecendo uma briga... e das feias! – diz David me encarando serio, aos poucos ele se vira para um painel onde conseguia remontar as imagens criadas ali e me teleportar.

Aos poucos cenas breves aparecem ao meu redor, ligeiramente embaçadas e distorcidas. Fico caçando imagens que lembrem meu sonho.

- Temos uma fenda temporal aqui. – entro pelo espaço no meio das pessoas que transitam naquele tempo e local que eu não conhecia. Paro atrás de uma pessoa com um moicano dos grandes e com um forte cheiro de perfume e gel. Até que o aroma não era desagradável, mas estava forte demais.

Nesse meio tempo ainda sou um espectro entre os dois espaços.

David cruza os pés encima de uma mesa de controle de som ao mesmo tempo em que repete os movimentos com os braços na altura do peito.

- você nem gostou disso né, Nisa?? – diz David sorrindo.

- Como você adivinha rápido! – sorrio e começo a andar entre as pessoas, que, para mim, já pareciam reais.

Passo a palma da mão nos cabelos negros e curtos do oriental e dou uma volta observando as roupas. Usava um jeans confortável e uma jaqueta branca

– É, não estou tão mal vestida para ocasião. – Eu estava de jeans escuro, tênis preto e uma blusa preta de tecido leve, mangas compridas e gola alta.

Sinto que o rapaz leva às mãos a cabeça e coça levemente a franja. Sorrio da situação. É no mínimo engraçado que eu possa fazer isso a uma pessoa que estava com o semblante tão serio.

- Eles acham que somos como vento ou espíritos que assombram os locais, num é Dav ... – engulo as palavras enquanto ouço o estalido de um curto-circuito e uma faísca logo a minha frente.

Por instantes me sinto deslocada ao ver que sou quase levada ao chão com um vento que passava pelos meus cabelos, desamarrando-os. A fenda se rompeu por completo. Meu contato com o outro lado já não existia mais.

Instintivamente me teleporto para qualquer direção. Mas sinto que ao invés de fugir da situação, mais me enfiei no meio da pequena multidão. Giro em meus calcanhares pensando que mais uma vez em minha vida fiz uma entrada triunfal e estúpida no meio de pessoas estranhas. Estava de frente a 2 grupos de homens muito irritados com algo que eu sequer sabia o que era.

Respirando fundo, fecho meus olhos por milésimos de segundos e ouço algumas perguntas telepáticas perdidas no ar: " Quem é essa ai?" " Mais uma novata!" " Que técnica é esta?"

Nem tenho tempo de pensar muito em quem me que questionava, pois quando volto a visão da realidade, sinto que o oxigênio em volta de mim é roubado, um vácuo é precedido de um vento quente que vem logo em seguida. Sinto a queda de algo em cima de mim.

Na pancada abri os olhos novamente e vi que havia um rapaz acima de mim que me pergunta com um sotaque arrastado de nórdico:

- Está Machucada?

Olhei para ele sem jeito e com certa força levantei-o com as pernas e o joguei para o lado.

- Hey que recepção no mínimo calorosa, hein!!! – bato as mãos no chão e me levanto com raiva num pulo rápido. – Ta todo mundo com alta dosagem de testosterona aqui?

Viro-me procurando o rastro do que me atingiu pelas costas. Vejo um grupo de 4 pessoas ao lado de um homem carrancudo, parecido com vilões mexicanos e mafiosos. Neste grupo havia um infeliz com pequenas chamas entre as mãos e uma cara de sarcástico escondida atrás de uma franja vermelha escorrida pelo rosto.

Como em um reflexo caminho em direção deles e sinto um puxão em meu braço.

- Fique aqui. Isso não é da sua conta. Pode se machucar. - Era o mesmo rapaz que havia me tirado da reta do incendiário e se jogado em cima de mim. Tinha os olhos claros e os cabelos prateados, a roupa estava chamuscada e não usava camisa.

Um arrepio me corre pela espinha quando recebo o toque dele novamente em meu braço. A cena do sonho daquele espectro me vem novamente à mente.

Quem diria que eu me meteria no meio de um grupo de briguentos maior dos que eu havia conhecido?? A cena parecia caótica: além da multidão espalhada entre as calçadas que assistia eufórica a luta, haviam os rapazes se atracando aos poucos com golpes que eu não sabia identificar de quais artes marciais eram. Também existiam pequenos focos de incêndios espalhados ao redor do bairro.

Saí de fininho na tentativa de ver melhor as coisas e voltaria com mais noções de quem eram eles.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado do inicio da Historia... logo havera mais capitulos**


	2. Cap 2  Observando todo mundo

Eu, Nisa Benthon, estava olhando daquilo tudo de fora para ter uma visão global da situação. Procurava pensar em uma maneira de sair daquele tempo e voltar ao Brasil no ano de 2007 para pesquisar as coisas que ocorreram. No mínimo, eu estava curiosa sobre aqueles homens que estavam brigando com tanto empenho...

Senti um pouco a mente de algumas pessoas ali, em especial, os pensamentos dos 4 que tive contato visual: o rapaz de cabelos brancos e tatuagem que caiu em cima de mim; o de cabelos ruivos e cara sádica que mandou fogo para cima da gente; o Japonês que toquei na franja e observei as roupas e o loiro de boné e cabelos longos que parecia ser um americano… Um leve enjôo me ocorreu quando pensei neles.

Todos eles tinham problemas pessoais sérios, coisa nada rara para lutadores de torneios, que tentam se reafirmarem na base da violência. Aos poucos também consegui farejar que aquilo era um tipo de final. As cenas estavam parecendo uma final sem UM vencedor, e sim com ALGUNS BONS VENCEDORES.

Pensei na possibilidade de sabotagem. Observei a multidão e vi um grupo de pensamentos obscuros, que estavam se divertindo demais à custa do sofrimento dos 3 que lutavam desesperadamente um contra o outro.

De qualquer forma, eu precisava me aproximar e tocar a pele de algum deles para reativar a memória sensorial e ver onde posso ajudar aquelas pessoas.

Volto meu olhar para os garotos que ainda lutam contra aquele rapaz que caiu em cima de mim. A coisa parecia feia, porque o Japonês e o Ruivo estavam apanhando demais. Fixo meu olhar em ambos e consigo descobrir seus nomes quando alguém na platéia os grita. Kusanagi e Ayagami.

Mergulho nas informações mentais que capto de todos eles. Fazer isso não é difícil, o ruim é tirar as sensações que vêm à tona em meu corpo, junto com a mente deles.

Olhei para o japonês que se chamava Kyo Kusanagi, ele carregava o nome de uma família tradicional em forja de espadas e lutas. Ele possui o peso de ser o

Achei estranho o fato da imagem física dele estar diferente da imagem mental.

Todos nós temos uma imagem de nosso corpo periférico gravada no subconsciente, esta é nossa imagem mental. A imagem física é como os outros nos vêem.

No caso de Chris, a imagem que ele criava era a de um garoto de estatura média, com a idade tenra de um adolescente, cabelos curtos e castanhos. Coisa totalmente diferente do que eu via a minha frente: um homem musculoso,

**Quero comentarios sobre o que acharam!!!**


	3. Cap 3 Falando com Orochi

Agora sim. Eu ja estava Já sabendo que tipos de duvidas tinha e de quem eu deveria procurar informações. Assim ficava mais fácil a caçada das respostas minhas perguntas curiosas.

Ali, no meio daquelas pessoas, eu era uma fantasma. Ninguem sabia que eu existia, portanto, as coisas podiam ficar mais fáceis.

Pensei em David, que havia deixado algo entrar em curto circuito na sala de holografia. Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Aquilo havia me mandado inesperadamente para o ano de 1997 no meio de uma briga das grandes. E agora eu estava envolvida até o pescoço com as pessoas que vi ali.

Ainda com a ponta dos dedos da mão direita sobre a testa do homem de cabelos brancos e semblante maléfico, percebi que nome aquela figura sobre humana tinha: Orochi. Olhei bem fundo em seus olhos, mas as imagens que me vinham em mente arracaram lágrimas de meus olhos. Uma mistura triste de perdas, sangue, morte e ódio.

Baixei a mão rapidamente, eu estava totalmente confusa. A cena de morte de algumas pessoas na frente daquele rapaz me intrigaram. Sentei ao chão, a frente dele, desnorteada e de boca aberta. Olhei em seus olhos paralizados ainda e em um sussurro perguntei:

- O que fizeram com você, garoto? – uma tristeza faz meu coração apertar. Olho para algumas cicatrizes que ele possui no corpo. Em algum momento da historia que vi, havia uma menção de um tipo de "selo".

Logo imaginei os selos de corpos humanos, usados em seres demoníacos no Japão e China antigos. Um arrepio percorre minhas costas ao perceber que ele estava forçando para sair da barreira temporal que eu criara. Exitei por instantes, mas decidi fazê-lo. Toquei em sua perna esquerda com ambas minhas mãos e o libertei do tempo paralisado. Fiquei observando sua reação ao ver os "supostos inimigos" em movimentos de ataque contra ele.

- Oi...- falei rapidamente enquanto ele se virava em um reflexo para me olhar. Sorri. - Acho que é minha vez de perguntar se você está bem, num é? – aceno com as mãos enquanto ainda estou sentada no chão bem proxima a sua perna.

Ele me ignora e da uma volta entre Iori e Kyo. A imagem mental que ele possuia era a de matar ambos enquanto estavam sobre o efeito de meu poder. Me levanto e páro na frente daquele homem gigante:

- Não faça isso... – toco um de seus punhos feridos que ainda sangrava, mas que ja estava fechado com ódio.

- Você me deu uma boa chance, garota. – sorriu com maldade e me afastou para o lado de forma brusca.

- Não lhe dei chance de matar mais pessoas. Nem de alimentar essa raiva que carrega dentro de si. Mesmo porque, não entendi os motivos de tanto ódio, Chris. –pensei comigo: mentira! Eu tava mentindo! Sabia que ele tinha ódio de quem estava ali naquela luta porque as familias deles haviam isolado um ser maligno no corpo daquele garoto. Mas não podia me dar ao luxo dele se irritar comigo.

Ha anos não levantava meus poderes contra alguem. Num seria ali que eu quebraria essa regra.

Quando o chamei pelo nome antigo, um lampejo de luz passou em seus olhos.

- Não me lembro de niguem me chamando pelo nome do hospedeiro, até agora. – e caminhou em minha direção de forma ameaçadora.

Ele achava que eu era uma tal guardiã do selo. Muitas vezes em horas como essas eu me questionava o porquê de ler as mentes das pessoas!

- Aii – dei alguns passos para trás, com medo da reação dele e tropecei em mais alguem que estava no meio daquela bagunça de pessoas – Eu não sou quem você esta pensando! Nem humana sou!! Ou você conhece alguem que faça isso que eu fiz? – a pontei para todos congelados. Olhei para tras para ver em quem eu havia tropeçado. Era o tal americano de boné.

- Não imaginei que tinha sido você. – se abaixou a minha frente e ficou da minha altura. – Por que deu esta chance para conversarmos?

Pensei em algumas palavras, mas nada que explicasse.

O que eu esperaria de um ser feito para matar?? Que ele me pegasse no colo e sorrisse?

Meneei a cabeça negativamente para meus pensamentos idiotas e olhei para ele. Apesar de ser grande e ter cara de mal, a aura que aparecia aos poucos me deixava menos apreensiva com ele.

E sem motivo algum, ele começou a narrar uma historia de mais de mil anos atrás.

Ele me Falou de uma Guerra de sangue e maldições entre 2 famílias que fizeram um pacto com o ser Orochi, talvez feito para dizimar a raça humana.

- Os últimos de ambas as famílias que me selaram estão aqui. – apontou para o oriental e par o ruivo. – Vou matá-los e me livrar da maldição de ser preso novamente na forma humana.

Suspirei e falei para mim mesma:

- E eu que optei por parecer humana... – virei os olhos na direção do céu, que já apresentava algumas estrelas. Senti que o olhar dele seguiu o meu. Achei que estava conseguindo chegar onde queria: seu coração.

- Eles não prestam, porque você quis ser como eles? – ele voltou para mim e observou a cor anormal de meus cabelos. – Nenhum deles tem cabelos como os seus.

Abri um sorriso. Caraca!! Um elogio! Já comecei a pensar em como fazer os outros acreditarem que ele não é de todo um ser das trevas.

- É um presente genético de meus pais, que não conheci. – fiz algumas mechas de cabelo ficarem curtas e negras, na altura dos meus ombros. – Viu?

Curioso, vi-o fazer comparações com as fortes dores que sentiu ao se transformar naquele ser que era agora.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente para responder a pergunta sobre dor que ele iria fazer para mim:

- Eu não sinto dor quando me transformo assim...

Ele se levantou e voltou a posição de luta em que se encontrava antes de tirá-lo.

Às vezes sei que não posso mudar o curso das histórias humanas. Mas naquele momento eu queria que ele tivesse uma chance de voltar a ser o que foi antes daquela luta insana que eu via na minha frente. Queria que ele visse as coisas de forma diferente.

Nada pude fazer. Abracei-o forte e sorri.

Afinal, cada um tem um destino. O dele, estava ali na mão daquelas pessoas.

Sentei-me no muro em que estava inicialmente e descongelei a cena.

Engasgada com aquilo, volto ao ano de 2007, que foi de onde vim.

Da próxima vez eu viria com a certeza de saber quem era cada um daqueles homens q tinha visto.

* * *

Espero q vcs tenham gostado, agora Nisa quer saber mais sobre eles!!

hehehehe


	4. cap 4 Retornando para conhecer todos

Depois de alguns anos fora daquele clima que vi da ultima vez, eu retorno ao bairro afastado daquela metrópole japonesa, dominada por gangues, apostadores de lutas de rua em que rolam muitas notas verdes e cabeças.

Retornei antes que tudo aquilo acontecesse. Antes daquela batalha estranha e sangrenta entre os competidores. Eu Tinha vários motivos para me encontrar ali novamente. Alguns deles era conhecer e me apresentar de verdade para os lutadores que eu havia visto na ultima visita.

Parei em um pequeno local para comer algo, pois estava faminta. Olhei um daqueles típicos carrinhos de rua onde se vendem comidas japonesas.

Sentei-me ao lado de um rapaz que não só me chamou a atenção pelo porte físico (pois era muito alto) como também pela aura negativa que possuía. Ele trajava uma calça extremamente alva e apenas uma jaqueta com tiras negras que deixavam aparecer seu tórax.

Olhei curiosa, devia ser mais um lutador profissional. Será que ali todo mundo vivia das brigas constantes que existiam? Afinal... não é qualquer um que conseguia manter o corpo que eu estava olhando naquele instante.

Levantei as sobrancelhas de forma irreverente reparando na forma gulosa em que ele comia um yakissoba. Pedi o mesmo prato, falando timidamente em japonês com o atendente.

Senti que o homem ao meu lado me olha vagamente. Sorrio, a fim de fazer amizade enquanto recebo meu prato cheio de verduras e macarrão.

- Parece bom, né?_** - **_Pego um par de hashi e pincelo a comida fumegante.

Alguns instantes depois eu ouço a resposta:

- Você não é daqui... – ele se volta para mim com sorriso de canto de lábio

- Pareço tão forasteira assim?? - solto os palitos e puxo os olhos fazendo cara de japonesa.

Ele come um pouco antes de responder.

- Por fora...não... você não parece tão estrangeira assim... de onde é? – me olha ainda com ar superior.

- Bom observador... – sorri - Só num sei te responder de onde sou realmente... pois ando demais por ai. - suspiro com ar de saudade.

Provo a comida de forma rápida, queimando a língua e fazendo uma careta. O dono do carrinho deve ter interpretado como um gesto de que desaprovei o sabor da comida.

Olho para o homem sentado ao meu lado com cara de catástrofe, enquanto ele me entrega um guardanapo cuidadosamente.

- Cuidado, menina...está quente...

Fico pensando no motivo de ter sentido um ar de maldade naquela pessoa que me foi tão gentil nesse instante. Maldita analise pessoal que eu sempre faço de todos!

Sempre torço para estar errada em minhas sensações.

- Obrigada... – limpei a boca - Seu nome é??

- Meu nome é Yashiro e o seu?

- Nisa Benthon... uma andarilha de tempo e mundos... – começo a rir desviando o olhar dele. As coisas que me passam na mente acabam sendo mais fortes. - Posso ser indiscreta, Yashiro? - pronuncio o nome com silaba tônica errada.

- Não sei se você conseguiria ser indiscreta... – faz um gesto de desdém - mas vá em frente... – e volta a comer.

Pensei em mil possibilidades de ser indiscreta com ele... Poderia perguntar sobre suas roupas, por que seu cabelo era daquela forma desgrenhada. Me segurando apenas disse:

- Você fala isso porque você não me conhece... – me referia a questão de ser indiscreta.

Neste momento forcei um pouco a minha memória na tentativa de lembrar de seu rosto em meio a confusão da outra vez em que visitei o local, na luta contra o Orochi.

– Você é algum tipo de lutador? – perguntei afinal.

Percebi naquele instante, que não havia ocorrido aquela luta ainda. Eu não tinha que me preocupar com isto.

- Boa pergunta...bom, sim e não! - pisquei curiosa ao ouvir - Na verdade, entrei com meus amigos num torneio recentemente... Mas meu negócio é a música. Tenho uma banda de rock chamada New Faces...talvez já tenha ouvido falar...

Sorri com as palavras e a forma com que ele falava comigo. Parecia ironia eu ouvir falar de bandas e musicas ali. Comecei a pensar...

Se eu conhecia o mundo da musica?? Mas é claro!! Mais de mil anos de viagens no tempo acompanhando fielmente o andamento da musica na Terra e alguém me pergunta isso...

Agora sim vejo uma oportunidade de retirar algumas informações da mente de Yashiro, para ter mais conversa com ele.

- Sim, já ouvir falar... – e começo a dar referencias e musicas que eles tocavam em determinados locais. Vi a cara de assustado que ele fazia enquanto eu falava e resolvi esclarecer que trabalho com produtores malucos que vivem me falando coisas.

- Então...gosto mais de estar num palco para tocar do que para lutar. Esse torneio que estou participando parece bom pra se mostrar a música que tocamos também ...e eu e meus amigos pretendemos dar um... – hesita por segundos me olhando com os olhos brilhando - show no final do campeonato...pra homenagear os vencedores...- e faz um gesto de vitória e sorri confiante.

A alegria com que falava me deixava contagiada.

- wow!! Que empolgação!! Isso é maravilhoso!!

- E não é? – me presenteia com sorriso gentil e mais uma "palitada" final em sua tigela de comida.

- A maioria das pessoas entram em torneios para se auto afirmarem sobre sua força ou beleza... no seu caso, vejo uma legitima vontade de vencer, mas não na luta, e sim em seu talento. Parabéns ...

Provo mais um pouco de minha refeição, dessa vez me virando de frente para conversarmos mais e melhor.

Perguntei sobre qual torneio ele participara. Em meio às descrições que ele fez um flash de memória passa em minha mente. Dei um salto da cadeira, derrubando o liquido quente da comida encima de todos.

Vejo o que Chris pensou no momento em que toquei seu semblante no meio da luta entre Orochi, Iori e Kyo.

O homem com quem eu estava conversando conhecia o garoto.

Quando toquei o rosto do Orochi eu vi cenas horrendas. Mas, que na verdade, ainda não haviam ocorrido naquele momento.

- Ei, cuidado...! - Yashiro se assusta e pega firmemente no meu braço, olhando de forma estranha - você está bem?

Envergonhada e assustada com o que veio a minha mente de forma espontânea, olho para ele completamente perdida. O que vejo ali é mais uma pessoa com ideais puros, que serão afetados por algo que eu não sabia explicar naquele momento.

- Desculpe... - olho para as outras pessoas ao redor. - Vejo que ele havia deixado meu braço vermelho. - Num te falei que eu sei deixar as coisas vergonhosas?? - mostrei o estrago que havia feito no local. Aquilo me deu uma imensa vontade de fazer tudo voltar ao normal por telecinese, mas havia gente demais para presenciar.

- ah, não foi nada isso...você está bem mesmo? Pensei que fosse desmaiar... – Yashiro me parecia muito atencioso.

- Digamos que sou sensível a certas coisas... que acontecerão daqui um certo tempo. – movimento meu indicador e aponto para a testa dele.

- Acho que não estou entendendo... – faz uma cara de preocupado.

Senti a necessidade de mostrar o que eu queria dizer para ele. Ou me passaria como louca ali, daquele jeito.

Sabia que ele, como lutador, tinha certos tipos de poderes que pessoas comuns não tinham, então sua tolerância para coisas inesperadas era alta.

Fechei os olhos de leve e arrumei toda a bagunça, congelando as demais pessoas por milésimos de segundos, deixando ele acordado, consciente de tudo que eu fazia. Ao terminar me viro para ele, que olhava tudo curioso e soltava uma exclamação.

- Entende? – abro um sorriso amarelo. – eu sou "diferente".

- Você deveria estar no torneio também ... – e volta o olhar para tudo em seu devido lugar e limpo. Gagueja ao falar comigo - na verdade... você tinha que estar lá com certeza...

- Explicar é mais complicado que mostrar, às vezes...- considerando o que ele havia acabado de me falar eu respondo em seguida - Não tenho jeito para afetar as pessoas negativamente... afinal, num é isso que se faz numa luta? Bater ou apanhar?

- Nem sempre, nem sempre...- responde com a testa franzida - Muitas vezes se pode consertar o que não ficou bem feito...não tem jeito de se fazer isso...sem lutar...

Desisto de comer e devolvo o prato quase vazio devido ao acidente.

- Prefiro lutar desse jeito... na surdina, e sem holofotes ou dinheiro envolvido. –toco em seu ombro de leve e alguns segundos depois continuo- Se bem que eu fazia apresentações de dança usando todos meus poderes, mas todos acham que são efeitos especiais.

Ele olha ao relógio e se volta para mim com ar serio.

- Olha...tenho que ir agora... - tira um cartão do bolso da jaqueta - Mas gostaria que você participasse do show que vamos fazer na final! Vai ser bom ter alguém com talentos tão especiais lá!!! – fala entusiasmado

- Vai ser ótimo! - Estendo a mão para pegar o cartão.

- Eu ia perguntar mesmo se vocês iriam se apresentar em algum lugar! Estava curiosa para ver você tocar! Você me parece muito alegre! Qual instrumento toca?

Ele responde saindo quase correndo.

- Toco baixo...e também sou vocalista...

Já me imaginei ensaiando com eles. seria legal!


	5. Cap 5 Entrando no ritmo

Numa tarde de outono, após 2 dias do encontro com Yashiro, eu estava andando pelas ruas cheias de folhas amarelas e marrons da cidade e imaginei que poderia fazer uma visita no endereço que ele havia me deixado.

Passei em uma loja rent-a-car e aluguei uma moto por uma semana. O atente da loja observava curioso quando me viu olhando as tabelas de preços de locação de motos, e logo veio com o catálogo de carros pequenos e delicados. Eu trajava uma calça leg vermelha, coturno médio muito lustrado que ia até o meio da canela , uma jaqueta de couro longa preta e uma blusa de lã preta com gola alta e mangas compridas. Os cabelos dessa vez estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e de cor preta com mechas também vermelhas.

- Prefiro uma daquelas – apontei para Drag Star 2001, 650 CC, alterada da transmissão por eixo cardã às rodas, 70 estilizada de preto e vermelha.

Ele me olha com cara de quem acha que estou brincando. Coloco em seu balcão minha habilitação assinada pelo sistema de transito japonês, minha identidade e meu passaporte abrindo um sorriso.

- Isso não é muito comum... – falou em um inglês confuso.

Respondi em japonês fluente:

- Eu sei... mas amei-a, fazer o que? É uma moto grande, mas de fácil manuseio. Pode ser com seguro total, por favor, pois estou em um bairro afastado. – o atendente uniformizado, de cabelos despontados e olhos quase negros sorriu quando eu disse isso. Me entregando os papeis para assinar, mandando encher o tanque e me entregando um vale combustível como gentileza da loja.

Peço algumas informações sobre o endereço do cartão que eu tinha em mãos e o pessoal do posto de combustível logo a frente me explicam as melhores opções para ir ao endereço.

Num era muito longe, tendo em vista que peguei apenas 20 minutos de rodovia expressa no meio de carros grandes e cheio de pessoas apressadas, enquanto eu pilotava calmamente sentindo a brisa e olhando a posição de prédios e avenidas abaixo da pista em que me encontrava. Andei mais dez minutos de ruas pequenas e estreitas, no meio de casas escuras até encontrar o galpão indicado atrás do cartão.

Estacionei de maneira rápida, já que não havia ninguém parado naquele lado da rua. O ruído de microfonia e bateria não negava que ali havia um ensaio. Dei um leve toque na lataria da moto, carregando-a de eletricidade estática. Se alguém tentasse alguma graça, ficaria no mínimo arrepiado. Sorri, coloquei o capacete na manopla e entrei no galpão, que me parecia muito arrumado para um local de ensaios.

- Não costumamos receber visitas por aqui, principalmente de estrangeiros... – uma voz feminina um tanto arrogante fala logo atrás de mim.

- Logo imaginei... – falei ainda sem olhar para ela - porque com esse tipo de recepção ninguém viria mesmo.

Parei na frente dela de braços cruzados. Digamos que o clima não era para flores. Ela passou diante de mim carregando um instrumento nas costas. Mas não foi bem isso que me chamou a atenção. Era sua forma de se trajar que muito me deixou curiosa.

Ela vestia uma saia cor de rosa, com detalhes abertos até a cintura, formando uma tela. O decote era avantajado e o porte físico muito bom.

Ta bom... – pensei comigo mesma – ela pode usar essas roupas por que esta com tudo encima.

Caminhei até a cadeira mais próxima, apoiei os pés na cadeira de frente e me sentei observando o movimento. Logo avistei Yashiro, com aquele tamanho todo é meio impossível não notar que ele estava ali.

Aceno para ele timidamente de onde estava. Num resisti e li de certa forma algumas coisas que passavam em sua mente. Estava surpreso. Fui até a beirada do palco.

- Oi! Num imaginava que eu viria num é?

Ele pula até meu lado sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Não imaginava mesmo! Hey Chris e Shermie, venham conhecer uma nova amiga que veio nos fazer uma visita. – me abraça forte, quase me afogando.

- Que perfume bom! – toquei na gola de sua jaqueta, que agora era um modelo diferente da que vira naquele outro dia. – adorei a roupa também!

- olá Nisa! – diz Chris empolgado logo a minha frente segurando um par de baquetas. Aquilo me deixou um pouco perturbada. Como ele poderia se lembrar de algo que ainda não ocorreu para ele? O episódio que nos falamos ele estava transformado e ainda iria demorar semanas para ocorrer. Eu havia o encontrado no futuro.

- Como vai Chris? Tocando muito? – peguei uma das baquetas e rodei entre os dedos. Ele era um garoto doce demais.

- Vocês se conhecem? – pergunta Yashiro, de forma surpresa.

- Nisa não me conhece ... mas eu a conheço. Ela tem um grupo de coreografias muito bom e músicos fantásticos! – vejo os olhos dele brilhando e me alivio. Ele conhecia meu trabalho.

- Hey, você foi o único por aqui que lembrou de mim. Como pode? Gosta de dança contemporânea ??

- Adoro!! – e deu um salto mortal da plataforma do palco até o centro das fileiras de cadeiras que estavam no local. – é lógico que as artes marciais ajudam, num é?

Sorri feliz.

- Uau. Dessa nem eu sabia. Meu baterista pode ser um bailarino. – diz Yashiro caindo na gargalhada.

Rimos juntos.

- Que tal começarmos a passar o set? –corta Shermie sem participação na conversa.

- Você tem algum problema?? – olhei para ela com certo cinismo, percebendo todos os pensamentos estranhos e obscuros que passavam em sua mente.

- Num liga, ela num é muito amigável com pessoas diferentes . – Yashiro fala bem baixinho em meus ouvidos enquanto passa ao meu lado.

- E nunca sorri, só faz isso quando ta socando alguém. – Chris faz um gesto de "punch" já sentado na bateria.

Comecei a rir enquanto ela olhava com raiva para os dois.

- Essa daí... sem chance de amizade. – suspirei curtindo o rock de uma Banda japonesa que eles faziam cover.

Em alguns minutos, subi ao palco dei algumas coordenadas de bateria e outras de baixo para os meninos, peguei o microfone e comecei a cantar uma musica de uma banda americana chamada Collective soul. Tocamos a musica Over Tokyo. Shermie mesmo sem querer, tocou os acordes leves de violão por sugestão mental que eu havia aplicado nela.

Sorri. Humanos se acham tão superiores... mas são tão vulneráveis.

Saímos de lá era mais de onze horas da noite. Assim que tocaram a ultima musica do set list que eles tinham, Shermie arrumou suas coisas e saiu sem se despedir.

Me diverti demais. Os meninos eram muito divertidos. Paramos em uma lanchonete para comer alguma coisa, pois estávamos famintos.


	6. cap 6 Conversando com a banda

Saímos do galpão onde ocorreu o ensaio. Subi na moto que eu havia estacionado logo em frente da porta industrial e a liguei. Logo em seguida ouço o ronco de outro motor.

Era Yashiro e Chris saindo do galpão em outra moto. Agora ambos vestiam luvas e roupas mais quentes de couro, devido o frio que chegava.

Peguei a estrada logo atrás deles, pois íamos a uma lanchonete com karaokê onde nosso ilustre companheiro menor de idade pudesse entrar. Encontramos um local, que segundo eles, tinha ótima comida e era aconchegante.

Realmente achei o pequeno restaurante muito organizado.

Após a refeição farta e muitas risadas, levamos Chris para casa. A rua onde paramos era de arquitetura bem diferenciada, parecia uma colônia de estrangeiros. Estava absorta olhando para o lugar ainda em cima da moto, quando o garoto me abraçou forte.

- Nisa, obrigada pela companhia de hoje! – reparei naquele instante que Chris tinha um leve sotaque e sorri agradecendo.

-Não foi nada! Adorei passar a tarde com vocês. Fazia tempo que não tinha momentos agradáveis. – fiquei segurando a mão dele procurando alguma coisa que explique o surgimento do demônio que ele é hospedeiro. Aquilo era uma maldade sem limites...

- Nem tão agradáveis assim, por que nossa amiga integrante do grupo te maltratou. – diz Yashiro tocando a campainha da porta olhando de rabo de olho para a gente.

Ri um pouco.

- E você acha que isso é anormal?? – balancei a mão segura na de Chris e sorrimos.

Pisquei para o menino e falei por telepatia: "vamos dar um susto nele?"

Com um balanço de cabeça e cara de arteiro, Chris aceita.

Nos teleportamos antes que os responsáveis por Chris aparecessem na porta.

Chegamos a ouvir Yashiro conversando.

- Aqui esta o garoto, são e salvo. –aponta para trás onde não há ninguém.

- Onde... – olhando para todos os lados - Onde ele está, Shiro?? – pergunta a mulher à porta.

Enquanto os 2 procuravam-nos, teleportamos para dentro da casa e saímos pela porta da frente gritando. Fazendo ambos darem um pulo.

Olhei para a cara de bravo de Yashiro e começamos a rir.

- Foi só brincadeira!! – diz Chris batendo nas costas do amigo e sorrindo.

Nos despedimos.

- Você também é pentelha, não é, Nisa?? – diz Shiro sorrindo de canto de lábio.

- Por que você pergunta? Você prefere mulheres mal humoradas? – pisco para Yashiro, o vendo ficar vermelho. - Falei besteira?

Ele sobe na moto e me olha sorrindo antes de dar partida.

- Vamos a um lugar. Quero lhe mostrar algumas pessoas. – coloca o capacete e sai em disparada.

Acompanho seu ritmo normalmente junto com minha moto. Tinha adorado alugar aquele modelo. Era muito confortável. Eu só não podia derrubá-la.

No caminho travamos uma conversa telepática. No começo Yashiro não gostou, mas se soltou ao longo das perguntas.

- Posso chama-lo de Shiro?

Ele estendeu o polegar em sinal afirmativo.

- Você parece um irmão mais velho do Chris, se conhecem a muito tempo? – emparelhei a ele e olhei de relance para o capacete.

- Sim... praticamente o vi crescer em meio a essa multidão de exilados pela guerra. Mas o conheci mesmo na academia onde treinamos. – Shiro se empolga pensando em cenas de treinos e eu deixo sua mente viajar – O garoto tem potencial demais! Até conseguimos inscreve-lo no torneio "The king of fighters". O que não foi muito fácil.

- Mas ele não é menor de idade? – perguntei intrigada. – Num é contra a lei?

- É contra a lei deixar uma pessoa na idade dele, com as técnicas que tem, fora do campeonato. É isso. – aponta a fachada piscante logo a frente. – Chegamos. Viagem agradável não?

Dei uma gargalhada.

Deixamos as motos e entramos, sem ao menos apresentarmos identidades. Já era mais de uma hora da manhã.


	7. cap 7 O bar

Observei o local atentamente. Havia um ringue grande ao centro do estabelecimento. As pessoas se aglomeravam em pequenos grupos espalhados pelo local, falavam alto e pareciam bem regadas a bebida. A iluminação era escassa, pois se resumia as pequenas luminárias entre as pilastras de sustentação arquitetônica.

As cores usadas na iluminação variavam entre azul e vermelho. Achei o clima interessante, mesmo por que rolava uma musica eletrônica empolgante de fundo, competindo com gritos das conversas, sons de copos e risos histéricos.

Olhei de relance para meu companheiro. Ele já não estava logo atrás de mim, como eu imaginava. Yashiro se encontrava em meio a três pessoas conversando e acenando com a mão para que eu fosse até lá.

Sorri, pois no meio do grupo estava uma menina jovem com cabelos longos e roxos, usando uma tiara dourada na cabeça, roupas bem femininas e discretas.

Até que enfim uma mulher! Eu estava achando que devia me tornar um homem para entrar na vida desses caras.

Enquanto caminhava devagar até eles passeava o olhar pelo pequeno grupo, encontrei ali o homem de moicano que vi no dia em que houve a interferencia dos hologramas, eu ainda estava no Brasil.

Me lembrei do cheiro do perfume que ele usava. Estava impregnado na minha memória. Levei o indicador até a testa e massageei de leve para aliviar a dor de cabeça que viria se eu deixasse.

De frente para mim estava o oriental que eu tinha passado a mão na cabeça no dia em que tudo estava congelado. Dessa vez ele trajava uma roupa negra com detalhes brancos nas mangas da jaqueta e barras das calças, também usava uma faixa branca na testa. Lembrei-me de seu nome. Era Kyo.

Yashiro toca em meu ombro mais falante que o normal e me apresenta:

- Como eu disse, essa é Nisa Benthon. A menina do yakissoba. – senti meu rosto ficar vermelho. O que mais ele teria dito sobre mim?

- Eu conheço você!! Não trabalha no mundo da musica também?? – diz em uma forma alegre a menina do grupo. – Sou Athena. – estende a mão em cumprimento.

Olhei de forma diferente e vi algumas imagens da vida dela. Realmente o que ela fazia eu já tinha visto.

- Espere... – coloquei a mão no queixo pensando de verdade-... também conheço você... Num é a menina do musical "P_sycho Soldier"?_

Ela deu um pulinho e riu. Ri junto com ela enquanto os rapazes gargalhavam. Menos Kusanagi.

Shiro toma um gole da cerveja que havia acabado de chegar falando em seguida:

- Este esquisito aqui é a pessoa mais sensível que já vi na vida, - aponta o do moicano – ele é o Benimaru.

Acenei com a cabeça e estendi a mão para cumprimentar. Ele faz o mesmo movimento cortês, entretanto, quando as duas mãos se encontraram, um estalo o empurrou de forma brusca para o outro lado do balcão onde todos eles estavam encostados.

Apoiei o tórax em cima da pedra que cobria o balcão e o vi em meio a algumas cadeiras bagunçadas. Ele estava atordoado e olhando pra mim de forma estranha. Pisquei os olhos e procurei uma resposta nos demais que estavam olhando curiosos.

- Você está legal? – olhando para Benimaru se levantando e batendo a poeira da calça branca e do tipo de camiseta cortada que deixava a mostra sua barriga.

- Isso é chamado de feitiço que se vira contra o feiticeiro. – diz Athena rindo com um copo cheio de uma bebida cor de rosa.

- Você tem muita gracinha nesse copo não é, Athena! – fala Benimaru pulando sem tocar no balcão e parando na minha frente.

- Que foi? – eu sai devagar para o lado de Yashiro. – Ele ta bravo comigo por que eu repeli a energia estática dele? – falei por telepatia com meu amigo Shiro.

- Beni luta usando eletricidade, você até agora foi a primeira a notar isso antes da peraltice de lhe dar um leve choque estático. – Shiro pensa de forma que eu possa ler claramente sua mente.

Minha boca abriu de espanto sem que eu percebesse.

- Desculpe Benimaru, não sabia que você iria para o outro lado ... – olhei para o balcão, para a bagunça das cadeiras e para a cara que ele fazia naquele momento.

O meu riso ficou preso na garganta.

Todos começaram a rirem juntos.

Estendi a mão para ele novamente, assim que ele fez o mesmo em seguida tirei-a da frente e dei um beijo em seu rosto. Sorri.

- Ah assim ta melhor!! Você ganhou o round. – gritou gesticulando com as mãos para mim num movimento de reverencia. Pegou um copo que o atendente do bar levara até ele, tomou um gole profundo do liquido negro (que mais parecia coca-cola) e saiu para dançar na pista.

- Que figura é esse cara! – sentei no banquinho ao lado do ilustre sério companheiro do grupo. – Deixe-me adivinhar seu nome... – coloquei a mão na testa dele - Kusanagi, não é?

Pisquei para Shiro que me olhava atento.

- Kyo Kusanagi. – diz ele sem mover a cabeça, ele apenas leva os olhos para os meus e responde.

Naquele toque veio pequenas cenas do sonho que tive no dia em que os vi pela primeira vez. Dentre as cenas, uma rajada de fogo azul e vermelho me fez estremecer enquanto ainda tocávamos olhares.

Fitei-o mais ainda, cerrando as sobrancelhas. Tentei caçar todas as informações daquelas pessoas que vinham em sua mente em poucos instantes. Mas aquele ali na minha frente, tinha uma barreira mental incrível.

Tenho que confessar, o olhar de Kyo era o mais triste, solitário e arrogante que eu vira até agora.

Ganha até da francesa da banda de Shiro.

Pedi licença para me afastar com certa vontade de chorar. Fui até o balcão pegar um coquetel sem álcool de cereja fresca.

Precisava descobrir quem era o homem que lutaria com ele na final contra o Orochi.

Na verdade eu já sabia o nome da pessoa...Yagami. Mas não sabia quem ele era de verdade.

Tomei um gole da bebida suave que tinha nas mãos. Ali também havia flores de cerejeira enfeitando o copo. Sussurrei comigo pensando nas possibilidades daqueles homens que vi:

- Num é bom saber do futuro... – voltei ao grupo ao lado de Benimaru.

Terminei a bebida conversando com os 4.

Benimaru pula novamente no meio das pessoas dançando e me chama para acompanhá-lo no som de um Psychodance.

Não pensei duas vezes, e fui para a pista com todo meu talento de dança. Foi divertido. Fizeram uma roda para nós dois. O cara era um ótimo coreografista!!

Eu me senti menor que nunca ao lado dele que era mais magro e esbelto que Shiro. Ri comigo mesma pensando que todos eles eram lindos demais para se espancarem em ringues..

"Encontrei mais um amigo gay" pensei comigo.

Sai da pista com uma garrafa de água nas mãos que os garçons me deram de presente.

Já era mais de quatro e meia da madrugada. Eu estava exausta.

Despedi-me de todos e sai do salão. Aquilo tinha sido demais.

Toquei na moto e pensei com meus botões se eu queria mesmo pilotar até a casa que eu aluguei. Balancei a cabeça negativamente olhando para todos os lados e procurando por quem poderia me ver.

Em segundos me teleportei para a garagem da casa que havia alugado dias antes.


	8. Cap 8 desvendei o segredo

Um grupo de pessoas se reunia em frente a um galpão naquela manha de outono. Todos pareciam estar meio cansados devido à festa de abertura que participaram na noite anterior. O evento de inauguração do torneio "The King of Fighters 97" não os deixou dormir o suficiente.

Os que não participaram da festa estavam exaltados devido a preocupação para o sorteio das chaves de luta.

Todas as pessoas inscritas no torneio estavam naquele mesmo local onde fora realizada a festa da noite anterior. Algumas pessoas pareciam insatisfeitas com o sorteio. Durante mais de uma hora houve pequenas confusões entre os mais esquentadinhos dos grupos. Naquela noite de sexta-feira começariam as eliminatórias.

Logo após seu nome ter sido sorteado, Yagami saiu emburrado chutando pedras.

Kusanagi colocou as mãos nos bolsos e caminhou em direção oposta, junto com outras pessoas.

Os grupos estavam dispersos, pois era o primeiro dia de luta entre eles.

Algumas horas depois, no outro lado da cidade, o som de campainha me acorda.

Olhei atenta pela janela. Era Athena, a garota da festa. Usando transmissão de pensamento destravei o portão, pedi que ela entrasse e me esperasse.

Alguns minutos depois, ela estava sentada na sala entretida com minha coleção de cds enquanto eu tomava um banho frio para despertar e arrumava os cabelos.

O dia estava abafado, apesar de ser outono.

- Bom dia Nisa... – falou a menina se levantando assim que eu entrei na sala sacudindo os cabelos molhados.

- Muito bom dia! Estou surpresa por receber visitas de alguém aqui em pleno Japão.

- Consegui acha-la por meio de telepatia. Você possui uma forte intensidade de energias. Desculpe vir sem avisar.

Sentei-me no braço do sofá e observei que a expressão dela era seria e deixei-a falar:

- Não vim aqui por apenas vir... Precisava te perguntar se você sentiu o mesmo que eu quando estávamos no meio das pessoas ontem na festa.- diz Athena tirando a franja da testa com as mãos nervosas.

- O que eu poderia ter notado? Houve algo com alguém? – comecei a me preocupar.

Notei que algo não estava bem e um calafrio percorreu minha espinha.

- Yashiro, Shermie, Goenitz e Chris são diferentes. Você entende? – ela olhou profundamente para mim.

Respirei fundo e olhei fixamente para um vaso de plantas que tinha em um canto da sala. Sem olhar nos olhos de Athena falei:

- Chris me chama atenção há tempos... – cocei a cabeça me lembrando da cena de luta entre ele Kyo e Yagami que ainda iria ocorrer- Só não entendi a preocupação com Yashiro, Shermie e esse tal de Goenitz que eu não conheço.

A menina de roupas muito jeitosas se arrumou no sofá me olhando séria.

- Quer saber o que eu descobri? Não sei por que, mas achei que tinha que falar com você. Algo me diz que você está aqui para ajudar.

Assenti com o balanço de cabeça positivo e a menina começou a falar:

- No passado do Japão, criaram um ser demoníaco chamado Orochi para lutar em guerras. Como toda obra feita para guerra, ela se voltou contra seus criadores... E tentou dizimar a raça humana há muitos séculos atrás. – Athena fez um gesto vago com as mãos.

- Ele não morreu há séculos atrás? – perguntei fazendo de conta que não sabia do selo que eu vira em Chris.

Peguei um copo de água e entreguei a Athena enquanto falava. Ela bebeu um pouco e respirou antes de recomeçar a narrativa.

- Não... – respondeu Athena prontamente - Foram necessários 3 clãs unidos pra impedi-lo de cumprir sua vontade de matar. São as famílias: Kusanagi, Yata e Hakkeshu. Os 3 grupos juntos conseguiram selar Orochi. Porque não é possível destruí-lo.

- Conheço a historia dos selos de espíritos maus e demônios... Infelizmente eles precisam de hospedeiros não é?

- Precisam... E estes hospedeiros e zeladores do selo vão sendo transmitidos de gerações em gerações. Só que as famílias que lutaram juntas nessa guerra contra este monstro eram inimigas. Os Hakeshu, que eram rivais dos Kusanagi, tentaram utilizar magia para continuarem usando as vontades do monstro Orochi. Desde então foram amaldiçoados com o sangue Orochi...E chamados de Yagami a partir de então

Pensei rapidamente nas pessoas que eu estava conhecendo.

- Yagami num é o nome de mais uma pessoa que também esta competindo no campeonato? – logo tudo se encaixou na minha cabeça. Os motivos daquela briga sangrenta que eu tinha presenciado eram bem mais profundos. Viajei por segundos entre a luta de Kyo, Iori e Orochi. As palavras de Athena me trouxeram de volta a sala de casa.

- Sim. O Iori Yagami é o nome do participante. Você não o conhece, mas garanto que não é uma pessoa pública. Tenho motivos para achar que Orochi está sendo despertado de novo pelos reis divinos. Eles Precisam de pessoas que dominem os elementos. E estou com medo deste campeonato acabar em desgraça, porque temos pessoas que dominam todos os elementos participando. – Athena falava devagar, como se contasse uma historia para uma criança.

- Mas também não há os representantes dos Clãs participando também? O Kyo num é da família que ajudou a selar o demônio? – perguntei tentando organizar minhas ações.

- Há sim... E também há uma espécie de bruxa da família Yata: Chizuru Kagura.

Fiz cara de incrédula.

- Uma bruxa? Em um grupo de lutas?

- Só a Chizuru sabe a técnica de selar o bicho, por isso ela é a guardiã do selo. – Athena se manteve seria.

Pensei alto:

- Ela deve trabalhar nos correios do além... Para postar demônios selados para seus respectivos endereços...

Athena riu descontraídamente e completou:

- Mas ela só pode agir depois que Kusanagi e Yagami derrotam o Orochi.

- Então é só juntar os 2 numa luta na qual eles num precisam matar e sim derrotar o demônio que possui o corpo de alguém, num é?

- Sim é... Mas este é o problema: como fazer 2 inimigos lutarem juntos? Só a união dos clãs pode selá-lo de novo. – a menina me olhou com o rosto vermelho de nervoso.

- Entendi... Você quer que eu ajude conversando com eles? – sentei ao lado dela e peguei em suas mãos.

- Sim, precisamos tentar. Vi como você interagiu com todos em nossa roda ontem. Vi também que Yashiro gostou de você. Ele tem um bom faro para amizades, pois raramente faz amigos. Confiei nisso.

- Bem... pelo que sei hoje a noite começam as eliminatórias. Vamos caçar os garotos e ver o que conseguimos. Eu fico com o Iori. Já que não o conheço ainda. Tenho mais chances... E você que já conhece o Kyo, dá-se um jeito. – peguei as chaves da moto alugada, deixei meus cabelos presos em uma trança, vesti uma blusa leve e decotada verde, coloquei uma calça e uma jaqueta jeans e fomos ao endereço da família Yagami.

Tentarei a sorte.


	9. Cap 9 Conhecendo a fera

Deixei Athena em um certo ponto da cidade que ela havia pedido. Antes tinhamos passado no galpão de organização do campeonato para pegarmos alguns dados de algumas pessoas. O dia estava levemente nublado, mas entre as nuvens o sol aparecia fraco, o ar estava parado e as folhas secas das arvores despencavam sozinhas estalando no chão.

Naquele momento tinha o endereço de Iori em mãos e pretendia ir lá o mais rapido possivel. Trilhei as ruas habilmente até encontrar o endereço. Parei na esquina da rua observando os detalhes. No exato momento em que eu olhei para o portão vermelho de uma casa branca, de estilo colonial e simples, vi que o ruivo estava sentado de forma largada na soleira da porta, fazendo carinho em um gatinho que estava deitado ao seu lado.

Estacionei a moto devagar , com cuidado e comecei a observar ambos. Estavam distraídos um com a companhia do outro. Sorri comigo enquanto tirava o capacete. Eu tinha lido em sua ficha, local onde os juízes de lutas haviam feito anotações. Vendo aquela cena ficava dificil imaginar a pessoa que eles descreveram naqueles papéis.

Algumas mensagens mentais q eu tinha recolhido de algumas pessoas que o conheciam também não eram animadoras: Iori é insuportável, anti-social, sisudo, extremamente confiante em si. Só se permite um gargalhada insana na sua pose de vitória, etc.

Decidi me aproximar de uma maneira menos chamativa.

Fiz aquele tipico assovio de leve quando chamamos um gato para nosso lado.

O bichano largou prontamente a companhia do ruivão e veio aos meus pés ronronando. Peguei o gato no colo e sorri olhando para Iori.

- Ele é seu? – mostrei o gato, em meu colo, como se fosse um filho para ele

Senti medo quando o olhar dele cruzou com os meus. Era frio, distante e extremamente arrogante. A voz que saiu de sua boca estava rouca:

- Como seria meu se, assim que você o chamou, foi para seu lado? – passou a mão na franja de forma impaciente - É um gato vadio de rua que estava aqui e eu o ia expulsar. – ele se levantou em um pulo hábil e bateu a poeira da roupa.

Li seus pensamentos naquele relance de olhar, o que me disse não era verdade! Por que ele estaria dizendo aquilo? O gato era um de sua falecida mãe e ele o tratava muito bem. Não aguentei a mentira e rebati:

- Como você iria expulsá-lo se estava fazendo carinho nele? E ainda estava sentado ao seu lado? – abracei o gato e toquei o focinho com o indicador, desviando do olhar fumegante de Iori.

- Posso saber o seu nome, para poder te xingar? – Yagami fixou mais ainda os olhar em mim.

- Primeiro saia pelo portão para que eu possa estender a mão para você! E devolver seu gato, antes que precise me xingar. – o sangue estava me subindo a cabeça, mas até que eu tinha vontade de rir naquela hora.

Vi aquele homem de aparencia rude, desleixada e cinica caminhar decididamente em minha direção. Ele jogou o portão para o lado com a mão esquerda, fazendo-o bater bruscamente no muro e parar em minha frente.

Senti o vento balançar os frios de cabelo que me escapavam da trança.

- Eu sai pelo portão. – apontou para o estrago no muro - Agora você me diz o que deseja e quem é. – cruza os braços e fica com as pernas entreabertas me encarando de forma a me deixar sem jeito.

Soltei o gatinho no chão olhando fixamente para ele.

- Sou Nisa Benthon. Estou fazendo algumas pesquisas sobre as pessoas que participam do campeonato The King of Fighters. – bati os pelos que estavam em mim - Peguei seu endereço naquele galpão onde houve uma festa ontem. – estendi a mão para cumprimentar - Podemos conversar?

Iori olhou incrédulo para mim e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Olhei para minha mão estendida e abaixei-a. Pensei comigo: "isso vai ser dose de leão"

- O que uma pessoa estaria interessado em conhecer em mim, garota? Não tenho nada a dizer.

- Talvez tenha a mostrar. - apontei para o gatinho que roçava os pelos nas calças dele e brincava com as fivelas da correia que Iori tinha entre as permas.

Estendi a mão novamente e olhei dentro de seus olhos frios.

No exato momento em que toquei sua mão direita, outra remessa de lembranças da mente dele passaram por mim. Vi duas mulheres sendo mortas por aquelas mãos, junto com a imagem de chamas roxas. Ouvi a risada insana que ele soltou em momentos de furia. Senti o medo do descontrole passar em seus olhos... era como se ele criasse uma casca de ódio por cima da pessoa que realmente ele era. Uma armadura por cima da dor de perder toda a familia por causa de uma maldição.

Um nó prendeu em minha garganta. Aos poucos meus olhos marejaram enquanto eu olhava para ele.

- Você é estranha, garota. – ele solta minha mão com certa raiva, vira de costas para mim e começa a caminhar em direção a rua.

Sussuro comigo mesma:

- Que Personalidade... – sinto o gato miar em meus pés. Olhei para suas costas e sua forma de andar. Senti muita pena dele. E sei que por isso eu pagaria qualquer preço. Então resolvi gritar:

- Iori, só porque você está sozinho, não significa que as pessoas não gostam de você! Muita gente pode te admirar se você der esta chance! – soltei um palavrão – IORI olha pra mim quando falo com você!!!

Ele sequer olhou para tras. Me senti uma completa idiota. Eu encontraria ele no ringue. Com certeza.

Respirei, coloquei o gatinho no colo e entrei na pequena e estreita varanda da casa. Não resisti ao olhar para dentro da pequena casa. Havia uma cozinha conjugada com a sala e um quarto que era separado do banheiro por uma porta de correr de bambu.

Estava tudo uma bagunça. Sem esitar, organizei tudo em seu lugar, observando ali de fora mesmo, cada coisa ir para seu canto. A poeira e pelos do gato foram para dentro de um saco plástico junto com os restos de comida. Tudo estava limpo. Inclusive as louças e restos que residiam em sua geladeira. Tudo esatava cheirando limpeza quando coloquei o gato dentro da sala novamente.

Caminhei até a moto. Resolvi dar mais uma volta pela cidade para espairecer sobre aqueles homens inusitados que estavam cruzando o meu caminho.


	10. cap 10 zuando Kane

,Ja era tarde, passava da uma hora. Eu precisava almoçar alguma coisa. Resolvi parar em uma praça de alimentação movimentada que vi. O passeio havia sido ótimo para abrir o apetite.

A agitação das pessoas e o aroma de comida que vinham das barracas me animava. Preferi comer algo que não fosse comida tipica japonesa, então peguei uma torta de frango e uma latinha de chá gelado.

Me sentei ao lado da fonte de águas que tinha ali. Haviam carpas coloridas nadando graciosas ao longo da folha dágua que existia.. O vento movimentava as árvores, derrubando as folhas em tudo e todos. Parecia uma pequena benção dos céus para as coisas que poderiam acontecer.

Comendo devagar eu observava as pessoas andando rapido, como se o tempo estivesse correndo atras delas. Lembrei de "Alice no pais das maravilhas". Comecei a rir, porque em alguns momentos eu parecia tão grande e em outros eu estava pequena e reduzida. Foi como me senti tentando travar um diálogo com o senhor Yagami.

Havia alguem tocando uma musica folk em violão por ali. Acompanhei a musica de olhos fechados.

Geralmente era nesses momentos que eu encontrava soluções para os problemas. E naquela hora eu precisava fazer duas pessoas me ouvirem. Uma mão toca meu ombro e me faz dar um pequeno pulo assustada.

- Nisa, que bom ver você!! – estava Chris ali parado ao meu lado, usando uniforme escolar.

Nos abraçamos por alguns segundos. Eu sentia ter uma fina ligação com aquele menino.

- Como você está? Chegou da escola ou vai para ela? – baguncei o cabelo dele, enquanto ele fazia uma cara de bravo.

Comecei a rir, pois eu sabia que Chris odiava que mexessem em seu cabelo.

- Estou bem. Essa noite sonhei que conversava algumas coisas com você. Foi muito real. Mas você chorava por algum motivo...

Sorri para ele e mudei de assunto:

- Você quer carona para casa? – apontei a moto do outro lado da praça.

- Sim, quero! – ele abriu um sorriso imenso - Você parece que pilota melhor que o Yashiro! Gostei do que fizeram naquele dia.

Caminhamos até a moto falando sobre escola, o que estudar e sobre a banda.

Descobri que iriam ensaiar no ringue de lutas naquele dia e perguntei:

- Mas hoje não é a abertura do campeonato?

- Sim! É por isso... vamos tocar na abertura! – e subiu na moto sem esitar.

Levei-o até sua casa, cumprimentei a familia. Até conheci a sua casa. A familia era agradavel, de cultura diferente da Oriental. Eram suecos e sotaque na familia era bem presente.

Depois de bate papo com a mãe de Crhis, resolvemos ir para o ensaio.

Chegamos no local marcado já eram 3 da tarde. Shiro e a sociável da Shermie estavam passando o som quando chegamos. Shermie simplesmente me ignorou quando a cumprimentei. Chris chegou expansivo, falando alto e feliz com todos. Beijei o rosto de Shiro e comecei a olhar o local. Estava desenhado com pequenas frestas de luz que vinham do teto.

Haviam outras pessoas no recinto. Sentei na beirada do palco e comecei a matutar algumas ideias. Um brilho passou em minha cabeça. Peguei o microfone e falei com as pessoas presentes se existia mais alguem ali que tocasse violão e cantasse.

Aos poucos umas 3 pessoas vieram ate o palco. Desci e comecei a conversar com todos eles.

- Todos vocês farão parte da competição, não é? – perguntei animada vendo que eles respondiam positivamente. – Vamos fazer uma abertura com todos vocês cantando ou tocando? Tenho algumas ideias de musicas que vocês usam nas lutas, vamos remixar e fazer algo diferente!?

Dominar a mente humana desta maneira era formidável. Eles pareciam ser pessoas muito dedicadas. Aos poucos soube seus nomes.

Tinha um jovem de cabelos louros compridos e olhos azuis chamado Andy. Logo comecei a chama-lo de "Wendy Panda" (uma alusão ao desenho animado antigo). O que fez todos rirem descontraidos por ele ser americano e o personagem também.

Havia uma mulher, era Mai Shiranui. Uma japonesa simpática, de seios grandes, engraçada, que logo ao subir no palco tropeçou nos fios dos microfones e derrubou Yashiro.

Uma pessoa que me chamou a atenção quando falou comigo, foi Shingo. Ele era outro colegial que participava do torneio. Lendo sua mente, percebi um forte aliado nos meus interesses. Shingo era muito fã de Kyo, além de tocar muito bem violão.

Eu ja tinha selecionado um grupo de pessoas alegres. Aquilo deixava tudo leve e pronto para minhas idéias.

Olhei para Yashiro feliz e por telepatia falei que iriamos nos apresentar juntos. Shiro fez cara de quem não acreditava naquilo.

Entretanto, tocamos varias musicas, das quais todos sabiam a letra e as notas. Estava engraçado, por que o clima tenso de inicio de lutas havia passado.

De frente ao palco surgiu uma pessoa de aura pesada. Eu não sabia seu nome, e nem precisei me esforçar. Pois assim que ele apontou em nosso campo de visão as pessoas tiveram reações adversas. Ele se jogou em uma cadeira de pernas abertas, abriu uma cerveja (a qual tomava em longos e barulhentos goles) e observava a gente. Virei para o lado de Chris e perguntei:

- Este aí é o tal Billy Kane? –

O garoto acenou com o polegar indicando positivo.

- O homem encanado ... vive com aquele cano na mão. – sussurrou Shingo sentado ao chão do meu lado dedilhando um violão clássico.

Olhei para baixo e pisquei para Shingo.

Por indução de pensamento, fiz Billy cochilar na cadeira em poucos minutos. Pegamos uma câmera e gravamos ele babando. Não tinha jeito, os garotos eram animados e as artes surgiram sem nos esforçarmos muito.

Começamos a cantar uma musica brasileira da banda Legião Urbana: "O Mundo Anda Tão Complicado".

"Gosto de ver você dormir  
Que nem criança com a boca aberta (nesse trecho Shingo grava a boca de Kane aberta)

Vem cá, meu bem, que é bom lhe ver (Mai faz mimicas com a musica na frente da camera)  
O mundo anda tão complicado  
Que hoje eu quero fazer tudo por você" ( todos começam a fazer chifres, tipos de perucas, caras e bocas atras de Billy, e a camera gravando a situação)

Enquanto cantamos em coro, Andy tocava o violão quase como anjo, Mai pega batom e pinta o rosto de Kane.

Em meio a risos ele acorda e sai desavisado de sua situação física.


	11. cap 11 Vitima Iori

Olhei para a entrada principal, onde os participantes das lutas entravam. Todos olhavam para o grupo errante que estava fazendo palhaçadas e cantando no palco.

Desavisado, Iori entra no recinto, junto com varias outras pessoas expectadoras do espetaculo que estavamos fazendo.

Olhei para Andy e sorri quando o olhar dele cruzou com o meu.

Perguntei se ele sabia tocar a musica "Mandrake E Os Cubanos" da banda Skank, também brasileira. Ele me fez cara de que não sabia do que eu estava falando. Coloquei Shingo, Wendy e Shiro um de frente do outro e Chris na bateria, fiquei ao centro e dei instruções rapidas sobre como tocar.

Joguei um microfone para Mai cantar comigo e caminhamos em direção de Iori, fazendo mimicas e gestos para as roupas dele.

"Será que você gostou  
Desse terno que eu comprei??  
Parece um fraque de um Mandrake (demos a volta em Iori e puxamos de leve o rabinho de sua camisa)  
Foi no centro que eu achei  
Será que você gostou  
Dessas meias de algodão (puxei o pé direito dele para cima, fazendo com que ele se equilibrasse apoiando em uma cadeira)

Disseram que no inverno esfriam  
E esquentam no verão, (Mai puxou seu leque ameaçadoramente)

Vou combinar com meus sapatos  
De couro de cascavel  
Botar no bolso uns cubanos (enfio um charuto na boca de Iori, não perguntem de ounde saiu!)  
Que me deram lá no motel  
Eu hoje sou cabra da peste  
Sou mute lá no Correia  
Nem cult nem cafajeste  
Só lobo na lua cheia" ( fizemos cara de bravos rosnando e saimos correndo, quando ele faz menção de jogar a cadeira em cima da gente)

Risos ecuaram.

Só reparamos que o local estava praticamente de lotação esgotada quando ouvimos as gargalhadas e os aplausos da galera que estava nas arquibancadas.

Era mais de 8 horas da noite. Olhei para a bancada VIP. Ali estavam algumas pessoas antigas do campeonato: Geese Howard e Takuma. Sorri para eles e acenei. Num tinha como não perceber as suas caras de susto perante as coisas que haviamos feito.

- Quem é aquela louca?– vi o Japones perguntar ao loiro de cabelos curtos.

- Isso não fazia parte da abertura – vi outro comentando ao lado deles, coçando o queixo.

As pessoas gritavam felizes e agitadas. No telão eram exibidas imagens de lutas dos anos anteriores. De todos os participantes.

Falei ao microfone como apresentadora.

Bem vindos a mais um "The king of fighters" . Gostaríamos de mostrar o outro lado de seus ídolos da pancadaria... – andei até a mesa de imagens e coloquei um pendrive com cenas quotidianas de todas as pessoas que eu havia conhecido até então.

Eu havia coletado vários materiais de apoio quando pesquisei sobre eles antes de vir para 1997.

As pessoas olhavam atentas as imagens que passavam nas diferentes telas do local.

Tinha cenas de Benimaru dançando na pista comigo. Digamos que o cara sabe guiar uma dança! Foi quando ouvi alguns gritinhos histéricos na platéia.

Outra cena mostrou Yashiro comendo yakissoba, todo lambuzado. Nessa hora foi a vez dos competidores rirem, inclusive Shiro.

Dentre varias coisas que passavam, existia uma cena de Iori fazendo carinho no gato em sua varanda. As pessoas soltaram um suspiro quando repararam em quem era. Olhei diretamente em seus olhos de Yagami e pisquei. Caminhei até Iori, que estava emburrado no canto encostado em uma porta de lhe falei:

- Acabei com sua imagem de homem assassino. – tirei a franja da testa e a beijei.

Uma foto de Kyo treinando Shingo, ambos rindo de um tombo levado por ambos... aquilo comoveu muita gente.

Mostramos outras imagens de Mai derrubando as coisas do palco, inclusive o tombo em cima de Shiro. Chris ensaiando e jogando as baquetas em cima de Benimaru, prendendo-as nos cabelos do loiro. Era como se Beni tivesse chifres

Tudo que passava eram informações que os fãs dos lutadores desconheciam.

Haviam imagens de outras pessoas que participariam do campeonato, todas estavam sendo vistas pelo lado humano do que eram realmente.

Sai de cena e deixei o narrador entrar. Olhei para Athena e sorri.

- Não consegui falar com eles... mas acho que alguma coisa eu fiz... – a abracei com meu coração pulando de alegria e tristeza ao mesmo tempo.


	12. Cap 12 Alimentando o coração

Na tarde de domingo após toda a confusão criada na abertura do KOF eu resolvi fazer uma visita inesperada a alguém.

Preparei um almoço típico brasileiro com feijão, bacon, muito alho, pedaços de lingüiça defumada, arroz soltinho e carne de panela colorida com molho de pimenta leve. Um cardápio diferente para quem come comida japonesa...

Tomei um banho demorado, deixei os cabelos pretos com mechas vermelhas soltos na altura dos ombros. Vesti um sobretudo de couro negro, uma calça da mesma cor, coturnos e uma blusa vermelha de mangas e gola comprida. Arrumei a comida fumegante em recipientes térmicos, coloquei em uma mochila e sai de moto rumo ao meu destino.

Parei em frente ao portão da casa em que queria entrar e fiquei observando se existia algum movimento lá dentro. Senti algo mexer em minhas pernas e logo em seguida vi o gato de Iori aos meus pés miando. Peguei-o no colo, empurrei o portão já aberto (e danificado) e caminhei até a varanda.

Naquele momento ouvi o barulho de um chuveiro ser ligado. A tensão foi deixando aos poucos meus músculos... pensei comigo: o senhor "sem amigos" estava em casa no momento.

Olhei pela janelinha da sala... a arrumação da casa parecia ainda conservada ainda.

Não deu tempo de dar um suspiro, quando ouvi:

- Isso é invasão de propriedade! – a voz rouca e forte de Iori ecoava logo atrás de mim, próximo aos meus ouvidos, me fazendo estremecer de medo.

O gato que estava em meu colo havia se assustado e pulado no chão, me arranhando o braço. Dei um salto e senti que o sangue de meu rosto sumiu com o susto.

Virei para o homem "delicado" que gritara comigo e também gritei:

- Isso não é jeito de receber visitas! – desta vez senti o sangue circulando em meu rosto e queimando as bochechas.

- Não pedi visitas, você está aqui de bisbilhoteira que é! – Iori cruzou os braços na altura do peito, abrindo levemente as pernas e fazendo uma carranca.

- Você não estava ao banho?? – apontei para dentro da casa - Como esta aqui fora?? - Eu estava com os olhos fixos nos olhos dele, mas por instantes, meu olhar escorregou mais para baixo, analisando o corpo que ele ostentava.

- Conhece um artefato que inventaram que se chama Janela? – se moveu um pouco para frente em minha direção – Eu sei pular para pegar bisbilhoteiros!

Yagami estava apenas com uma toalha negra amarrada a cintura. Não contive o olhar sarcástico e falei novamente sorrindo:

- Como você pulou a janela do banheiro usando uma toalha? – apontei para a cintura dele.

Vi que o rosto dele enrubescia aos poucos. Só não soube dizer se era de raiva ou vergonha.

- Não precisei dela para pular! Ora bolas! – praguejou e arrumou o nó que se desfazia.

Em sua varanda, haviam pilastras que dividiam o quintal dele entre o quintal vizinho.

Coloquei a cabeça para fora da varanda para observar a casa vizinha. Logo ao lado, na varanda parecida com a dele, haviam duas moças e uma senhora, com caras de estupefatas olhando para mim e encarando Iori com certa raiva. Puxei-o pelo braço, coloquei a mão no alto da cabeça dele e mostrei a cara das pessoas que nos encaravam:

- Você viu se elas estavam lá, quando pulou? – falei próxima a orelha dele.

Em câmera lenta, ele virou o rosto para mim, encostando o nariz em minha face. Começou a me olhar com a cara vermelha e malvada. Senti um empurrão que ele deu com ambas as mãos, seguras em meu ombro, me fazendo andar de costas até entrarmos na sala dele.

Comecei a rir. Aquilo fora inusitado.

Ele estava mudo, com a cara de poucos amigos. Caminhou até o banheiro batendo os pés no chão de madeira encerada. Desligou o chuveiro e voltou - se para mim quase gritando:

- O que você quer de mim? Fala logo! – sentou-se no chão como um cão acuado e raivoso. A toalha havia se deslocado um pouco do devido lugar. Lutei contra mim mesma para não olhar e não fazer mais piadas.

Tirei a mochila da,s costas, coloquei os recipientes quentes sobre a mesa, passando por ele sem olha-lo de frente. Segurava meu riso.

- Eu estava sem companhia para o almoço. – falei em tom ríspido - Achei que você também estaria.– apontei para o nariz dele e ordenei - vai tomar seu banho e volta para almoçarmos. – apontei para o banheiro - É comida brasileira. – sentei ao lado dele ao chão e sorri. - Você vai gostar.

Naquele momento ele desviou o olhar virando o rosto para o lado oposto onde eu estava, se levantou em silencio, quase derrubando a toalha que usava e obedeceu minha ordem.

Em alguns minutos ele estava vestido com uma camiseta preta sem estampas e sem mangas, uma calça de moletom azul escura, descalço, com os cabelos molhados escorridos no rosto, me olhando da porta do banheiro. Parecia um adolescente quando recebe uma bronca.

Num gesto rápido, ele jogou a toalha que usara pela sala, acertando um cesto de roupas que ficava na divisão entre cozinha e área de serviço.

Bati palmas e sorri.

- Bom lutador e bom arremessador de toalhas. Pode tentar outra profissão além dos ringues... – cruzei os braços e encostei-me no biombo que separava a pequena sala de estar da minúscula cozinha.

Eu estava feliz com meu avanço. Ele não tinha me expulsado dali ainda!! Mas sabia que não podia contar com mais hospitalidade que aquela que estava recebendo.

Iori ainda estava parado no batente da porta, mexendo na franja e me olhando curioso:

- O cheiro é bom. – apontou com o rosto a comida posta na mesa. – O que é?

- Arroz solto, feijão com carne de porco defumada que fiz em minha casa e alguns legumes pré-cozidos que eu achei em sua geladeira.

Como um gato assustado, desconfiado de minhas intenções, porém faminto, Yagami sentou a mesa e devorou a comida com talheres convencionais. Jurava que naquele momento eu via uma criança traumatizada e solitária na minha frente. Ele precisava de atenção, mas não sabia como receber.

Analisei cada movimento e cada olhar que ele, sem querer, me depositava enquanto comíamos.

- Obrigado... – falou quase sussurrando, sem olhar para mim ao terminar a refeição. – Mas você não devia estar aqui. As pessoas falam.

Esperava isso dele. Então aproveitei a deixa para lhe falar:

- Iori, preciso de sua ajuda. Por isso estou aqui. – peguei as mãos dele que estavam juntas acima do prato em que comera. Vi as unhas grandes, que mais pareciam armas.

- Não sei em que posso te ajudar. – enrugou a testa de leve ao ver que eu lhe tocara a pele - Você sabia que aquilo que vocês fizeram na abertura do campeonato foi vergonhoso? – desvencilhou a mão das minhas.

- Mas foi divertido, né? – sorri olhando em seus olhos. – você pelo menos não jogou a cadeira na Mai e em mim!

Ali, dentro daquele homem que parecia inabalável, haviam muitas coisas para serem arrancadas.

Eu tinha que chegar com calma até essas coisas. E tocando em suas mãos, eu tinha um contato maior com seus pensamentos.

Li algumas memórias.

Há um ano ele assassinou duas mulheres no campeonato K.O.F.

As cenas ainda estavam frescas em sua memória. Os pelos de meus braços se arrepiaram com o que vi. Desviei o olhar dele.

- Não gosto de pessoas próximas a mim. – se levantou da mesa, recobrando suas atitudes menos delicadas de antes.

- Iori, ninguém sabe o que você fez não é? – olhei para as mãos dele e as apertei novamente.

- Não entendo o que isso teria a ver com a ajuda que você me pediu, menina. – os olhos dele voltaram a serem frios e distantes.

Levantei-me junto com ele e sorri.

- Então você me ajuda? Isso foi um sim não foi?

Ele esboçou um sorriso. E eu disparei a falar:

- Isso é um sim! É UM SIM!! – pulei feliz pela sala e dançando dei uma volta nele.

Com um braço esticado, Iori bloqueou meus movimentos, me segurando pela cintura.

- Você tem certeza de que é normal? – pela primeira vez eu vi os dois olhos dele, pois foi necessário ele abaixar um pouco a cabeça e a inclinar para falar comigo.

- Não sou... – cocei a cabeça - Alias, quem, em situação normal, poderia fazer você sorrir e pular uma janela pelado num mesmo dia?? – sorri alegremente com a receptividade que havia recebido.

Ele olhou para o teto, assoprou a franja e suspirou.

Minha tarde foi coroada com uma gargalhada sincera dele naquele momento. Um pedacinho de Iori Yagami me pertencia naquela hora. Vi um violão no canto da sala, próximo ao sofá. Estava conhecendo mais dele do que esperava.

- Conte o que você quer de mim. – ele acompanhou meu olhar e se pôs na frente do instrumento, a fim de escondê-lo- Não estou disposto a perder muito tempo com essa conversa estranha com você.

Suspirei. O que ele fazia era um imenso esforço para construir uma barreira entre ele e as outras pessoas. Quando via que um tijolo de resistência psicológica cedia, ele corria para refazer o muro todo.

- Iori, preciso que me conte sobre essa sua rivalidade entre você e o Kyo – peguei seu braço e caminhamos e nos sentamos no chão da varanda da casa.

Preferi puxar o assunto que eu precisava tratar. Senti que ele havia me depositado um olhar frio, o qual já havia experimentado antes, quando o vi pela primeira vez.

- Garanto que com qualquer um você consegue essas informações – e deitou-se no chão com as mãos juntas apoiando a cabeça.

Olhei intrigada para ele. Como conseguia fugir de si mesmo daquela forma??

- Posso ouvir ou ler a sua versão da história? - Fiquei olhando fixamente para os olhos dele

Estava sentada a seu lado e mexendo devagar em sua franja com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto ele me permitia esse luxo..

- Não falarei nada, pára de insistir. – virou o rosto de lado, se desvencilhando de minha mão.

Respirei fundo. E contei até 10.

Inclinei-me na direção dele, retirei a franja da testa e a beijei por segundos, fazendo uma pequena prece silenciosa para seu coração.

Vi que ele havia fechado os olhos em consentimento ao que eu fazia. Ele sentia muita dor em sua alma. Eu sentia aquelas sensações da mesma forma como sentia o ritmo do coração dele mudar.

Naqueles 3 segundos em que tive contato com sua pele, senti todo o sofrimento que ele passou ao longo da vida. Vi a dor de não ter conhecido direito sua mãe, pois ela morrera para lhe dar a vida. Vi raiva de carregar uma maldição em seu sangue e de não poder controlar isso.

Neste instante eu me assustei. Ele também se transformava em algo parecido com Chris. Ele carregava a mesma carga de energia que o pequeno garoto. Fechei meus olhos sentindo uma onda amarga de dor, de dó, de medo e sofrimento. Senti meu coração se tornando mais apertado ainda.

Mechas que escapavam de meus cabelos estavam jogadas em cima do rosto dele. Eram cores significativas... Mesclavam o negro e o vermelho, sangue e dor.

Eu sentia o leve perfume do banho que ele havia tomado momentos antes. A respiração dele estava alterada, pesada, quase ofegante, pois seu peito arquejava conforme respirava. Eu o via como um animal preso em uma jaula, sem querer aceitar a comida que lhe davam para sobreviver. Ele lutava com todas suas forças contra todas sua natureza.

Afastei-me um pouco. Yagami ainda estava de olhos fechados. Comecei a observá-lo com mais atenção.

Senti meu coração acelerando aos poucos, conforme o que eu observava nele. Mordi meus lábios instintivamente em um momento de pensamentos perdidos.

Eram poucos segundos de observação que me pareciam eternos.

Ele me parecia um garoto criado em um mundo cão, no qual ele se encouraçava nos próprios maus hábitos para se defender. Mordia para não ser mordido. Ofendia para não ter sentimentos bons e sofrer.

Yagami ressonava. Sorri ternamente para ele, contendo meus impulsos.

Levantei-me devagar, sem fazer barulho. Fiz carinho no gato, que estava se aconchegando no peito de seu dono adormecido.

Deixei-o dormir e me retirei da varanda em direção a saída.

Passando pelo portão, voltei meu olhar para ele e observei seu corpo despojado ao chão. A camiseta que vestia estava levemente levantada e dava para ver seu umbigo. Sacudi a cabeça como quem deseja espantar pensamentos mais profundos e caminhei pela rua.

Deixei a moto ali mesmo. No primeiro telefone publico que vi, liguei para a locadora e passei o endereço para irem pega-la.

Eu precisava caminhar para espantar minhas idéias malucas.

As historias tristes daquelas pessoas estavam me ferindo a alma. E fazendo meu coração despertar para algo estranho, perigoso e fora de meu controle.


	13. Cap 13

O inicio das lutas passou sem grandes tumultos para todos os lutadores. Os patrocinadores do campeonato promoveram um encontro entre todos os participantes, no qual Athena me colocou no meio.

Havia um recado ao telefone:

- Alo? Nisa? Aqui é Athena. Não me esqueceu, né? Pois é... estou deixando esse recado em sua secretária para avisar que você está mais que convidada para nosso fim de semana em um sitio. Vão todos os competidores, e o lugar é maravilhoso, fica na costa leste do país. Tratei de chamar você, por que muitas pessoas que te viram na apresentação só agora a reconheceram. Os patrocinadores adoraram a idéia e você vai gostar também. Assim que puder, me ligue para combinarmos.

Liguei e combinei de ir com ela.

As pessoas começavam a chegar ao sitio. Vi vários lutadores nos quais eu não tinha prestado atenção ainda. Eu estava na janela da na cozinha ao lado de Athena e Mai, ajudando a cortar frutas e conversando coisas inúteis para descontrair.

Haviam se passado 3 dias após o incidente na casa de Iori. Não tínhamos nos falado depois.

Athena percebeu que eu estava perturbada com algo, e foi perguntando como havia sido a tentativa de aproximação com o cachorrinho raivoso do Yagami.

- Acredito que fui bem... ele é uma boa pessoa – peguei um pedaço de abacaxi, levei a boca e mordi. – é como essa fruta: cascuda e áspera por fora, doce e delicada por dentro. – pisquei para ela. Mai me olhou sem jeito e sem entender muito o que falávamos.

Yagami não estava muito longe dali, próximo aos outros lutadores. Eles nem mesmo parecia que iriam se enfrentar nos próximos dias. Eu gostava da forma impessoal com que se tratavam na arena; mas fora dela existiam grupos de amigos fieis.

Não tinha percebido que os protagonistas de minha vinda a aquela festa haviam chegado. Até alguém comentar sobre a forma inusitada com que Iori e Kyo se cruzaram na entrada

Procurei ambos com os olhos. Até te-los em meu campo de visão e telepatia.

Iori parecia não se importar com aquilo que acontecia em sua volta. Ele ficava em um canto observando tudo e todos sem mover o olhar.

Senti seus pensamentos de forma nítida: ele sentia dores que eu não saberia descrever... Esse ano pareciam mais fortes, e de alguma forma, eu sabia que tinha algo a ver com Orochi. Ele tinha sua a atenção voltada para Kyo, que estava ao lado conversando com sua namorada Yuki.

Esse ano ele achava ter mais uma oportunidade de acabar com Kusanagi, já que ano passado tinha sido interrompido pelo Goenitz.

Pensei comigo que já tinha ouvido falar neste nome, na minha caçada.

Prestando mais atenção nos movimentos das pessoas do que nos meus, passo a faca no dedo indicador, que segurava alguns morangos para cortar.

As cores de meu sangue não são normais, por isso tratei de levar o dedo a boca para disfarçar. Nesse momento encontro o olhar de Yagami depositado em mim. Fiquei sem graça pela idiotice que havia cometido. Usando telepatia eu pergunto:

- Como foi a tarde de sono naquele dia? – pisco com o dedo levado à boca.

Após Kyo ter saído de perto dele, ele desviou o olhar de mim, levou as mãos no bolso e saiu caminhando até perto da cozinha. Encarou-me por alguns segundos, esboçou um levíssimo sorriso, virou as costas e voltou a caminhar.

Suspirei e olhei para Athena:

- Viu como fui bem? Ele vai agir assim sempre. – apontei com o nariz para as belas costas que ele tinha– Parece um Cão de caça sem dono. Ele caça sem saber o que é. Isso porque não teve quem tratasse dele nos momentos de dor... - falei mais alto e claro para que ele ouvisse.

Mai olhou para nós duas e com os olhos brilhando, pois havia entendido sobre o que falávamos. Voltou-se para mim e falou:

- Você está amando, pequena Nisa?? – abriu um imenso sorriso e me abraçou.

Athena consente com o olhar entendendo a situação. E sorri com Mai.

Tentei disfarçar a besteira que ambas falavam e olhei para o meu dedo. O sangue não parava de jorrar. Pedi licença para as duas animadas e sai da cozinha.

Atordoada com o que tinha ouvido, esbarrei de ombros propositalmente em Iori, empurrando ele e indo de encontro a Kyo.

Parei em frente ao japonês, que, naquele momento, abria um sorriso para mim.

Em tom serio falei:

- Antes que acabe isto aqui, preciso falar com você! – peço licença à companhia que ele tinha ao seu lado, entrego um cartão com endereço e telefone e saio em direção de Iori, que estava com cara de duvida me olhando de canto de olho.

Caminhei com raiva, pois até aquele momento eu entendia Yagami se defender das outras pessoas com esse tipo de atitude... mas não tinha como se esconder (e se defender) de mim!

- O que você quer dessa vez? – ele diz Sem mesmo olhar em meus olhos, antes que eu chegasse até ele.

Sinto aquela barreira maior que antes e vejo que ele esta perturbado com alguma coisa. Naquele instante Chris havia passado por ele falando em um tom irônico:

- Olá Yagami, você não parece nada bem esse ano... – e sorriu malevolamente para Iori e me cumprimentou.

Quando o garoto se aproxima de Iori sinto as convulsões das "dores" da fúria despertada em seu sangue se tornarem cada vez mais fortes.

Eu senti que tinha que fazer algo. Apenas encaro Chris preocupada e olho feio para ele.

Paro na frente de Iori e vejo sua testa suando. Levo minhas mãos aos ombros dele.

- Quero te ajudar... não falei muito sobre mim, mas sei muito sobre você e sobre a influencia que os portadores dos elementos possuem. - seguro seu braço e o puxo para longe da multidão.

-É inútil, eu não preciso de ajuda... – ele joga meu braço com força em sentido oposto e fala em tom cínico. -Pouco me importa sobre o meu sangue, ou minha linhagem, eu vou matar Kyo com minhas próprias mãos.

As palavras ditas em um tom feroz me deixaram arrepiada. Engoli o medo e voltei a pegar em sua mão:

- Não adianta fazer charme comigo, sei cada palavra e dor que você sente! Passa tudo aqui dentro! – aponto minha cabeça. – Preciso eliminar a presença dos elementos em você ... para não perder seu controle! – pensei no que ele falou sobre Kyo. - Não vai ser aqui, em uma festa, que vocês dois vão acertar as contas de 1800 anos atrás!!

Segurando as suas 2 mãos de Yagami, libero uma aura singela que aos poucos acalma a ebulição daquela maldição presente em seu sangue. Mas sinto toda a dor que ele sentia a momentos atrás.

Lágrimas brotam em meus olhos. Ele sofria demais naquele momento.

Por um instante ele abre uma das mãos e invoca uma chama roxa, que por poucos segundos se transforma nas chamas usadas por Kyo, e logo voltando a ser como eram.

- Lute justamente Iori, dentro das regras... – toco a mão em chamas - Se você fizer algo aqui, será desclassificado e sua chance de revanche ira se perder...- falo olhando em seus olhos ignorando o fogo que aos poucos fazia minha pele arder.

Vendo que nada surtiu efeito, dou um imenso tapa no rosto de Iori.

- ACORDA!! - grito com todo o ar que tenho em meus pulmões. Logo em seguida sentindo soluços do choro que vinham de dentro de minha alma.

Paralisei o tempo e voltei a falar:

- Ninguém nunca torceu por você Iori! – sinto as lágrimas romperem meu rosto - Eu torço! E não é por ódio ou vingança ou justiça. Torço por você porque sei a dor de perder a própria mãe quando se é recém nascida... sei a dor de ser a única de uma família perdida!!

Respirei fundo sentindo o sabor das lagrimas amargas na boca e vendo a situação dele piorar cada vez mais.

- Volta ao que você era... faça justiça com suas mãos e não com as mãos de outro... não faça nada as custas de uma maldição...

Faço o tempo voltar ao que era e fico parada olhando ele. Estava pronta para me teleportar se fizesse algo comigo.

Nesse instante ele grita com uma voz amedrontadora:

- Seja como uma flor e acabará em pedaços! – tremi de medo com o que ouvia e no tom que ele falava.

Não vendo solução plausível naquele instante, volto no tempo há minutos atrás, evitando assim seu contato com Chris. Senti que aquilo havia desencadeado toda a raiva nele. Volto ao momento do corte no dedo.

Dessa vez eu não passo por ele atropelando, e sim paro em sua frente, olhando em seus olhos, sentindo suas dores. Seguro seu rosto de leve e beijo seus lábios por segundos.

Vermelha de vergonha fico lhe olhando sem saber para onde correr.

- Mas o que...? - Iori estava sem saber reagir nessa hora, enquanto Chris passava bem longe de nós. Sorrindo de mim.

Sem explicação Athena e Mai gritam meu nome escandalosamente pela janela da cozinha. É... eu tinha uma torcida ao meu lado. Olho para Iori.

- Eu sei o que você passa, - fecho os olhos sentindo que meus pés já não tocam mais o chão. - Não tenha duvidas disso Yagami... - dessa vez quem sente o sangue ferver sou eu.

Viro as costas e vou me sentar ao longe em uma cadeira próxima à piscina. Comecei a chorar compulsivamente pensando no que eu podia ajudar sentindo aquilo, naquele momento.

Agradecimentos ao amigo: **†Yagami Light Iori† que me ajudou muito!!**


	14. cap 14 Quem é KIM?

Por minutos fiquei a beira da piscina observando o reflexo das pessoas na água

Por minutos fiquei a beira da piscina observando o reflexo das pessoas na água.

Muitas vezes o ponto de vista dos outros deforma sua imagem, deforma a maneira de enxergar o que realmente as pessoas são.

Será que eu estava enxergando aquelas pessoas ali de forma errada e deformada? Meu ponto de vista alterava o que cada um era de verdade? Ou todos realmente eram seres doces dentro de suas almas?

O cheiro de carne assada, frutas e o som de musicas alegres não condiziam com meu estado de espírito.

Balancei meus pés na água, a temperatura era agradável, pois a água era aquecida. E precisava ser, pois era outono e o vento frio do inverno já rondava a estação.

Falando em aquecida, ainda sentia meu rosto quente e o metabolismo acelerado pela ação que fora obrigada a tomar com Iori há alguns minutos antes.

Para acalmar, me levantei, tirei a camiseta curta que vestia, tirei o short, joguei tudo em uma cadeira próxima, arrumei a alça do biquíni negro com detalhas de desenho de fogo e caminhei até o trampolim. A piscina era olímpica. A profundidade me parecia boa para um mergulho nas minhas mágoas.

A plataforma ficava a uns 3 metros da água, não era muito alto para um trampolim, mas me daria uma pequena adrenalina. Eu precisava daquilo para refrescar a cabeça do que tinha ouvido na cozinha, do que tinha feito com Iori e do que tinha que fazer com Kyo.

Saltei olhando para a dança das árvores ao vento. O impacto na água foi leve, espirrando poucas gotas dentro da própria piscina. Sem tomar fôlego dei 4 voltas por baixo da água.

Quando coloquei a cabeça para fora haviam 3 pessoas me observando na beirada. Olhei para eles nos olhos. Não os conhecia e não estava disposta a conversar. Apenas observei a cerveja em suas mãos, a roupas triviais que usavam e a conversa machista que tinham.

Respirei fundo, sai da água e me sentei a beirada novamente envolvida com minhas idéias mirabolantes.

Minutos se passaram, até que senti um leve toque em meu ombro.

Eram mãos delicadas. Olhei na direção de onde elas vinham, acompanhando com os olhos a mão, o braço, o ombro e o rosto. Era um homem com um sorriso extremamente cativante que me entregava uma toalha.

De alguma forma a presença dele me acalmou as idéias. Agradeci sem jeito pelo gesto. Olhei para a roupa confortável que ele trajava. Era uma calça branca de tecido maleável e leve, supus que fosse algum uniforme de treino. Usava também uma camiseta branca impecável, com um pequeno emblema da Coréia bordado no lado esquerdo. Tinha cabelos curtos com uma franja que caia insistentemente em seus olhos negros.

Ele me olhava nos olhos. Ao mesmo tempo que mantinha um olhar suave, dócil, e um tanto quanto inocente, era decidido e me pareceu muito prudente.

- Me pergunto como mergulhas em uma piscina, esquecendo-se da toalha? - Seu sorriso estava mais forte do que nunca. E ofereceu sua mão para que eu me levantasse.

Olhei com vergonha para o homem ao meu lado segurando sua mão.

- Obrigada pela toalha. – eu ainda estava triste, apesar da distração momentânea.

Por instantes me senti deslocada e tive vontade de ir embora. Passeei o olhar ao redor demonstrando essa vontade.

- Que isso, não precisa agradecer. Aliás, quero um favor seu, como retribuição pela toalha, aceita?

Olhei curiosa pensando em possibilidades esdrúxulas.

- Que tipo de favor eu faria? – cocei a cabeça bagunçando o cabelo.

- Nada tão machista quanto o pensamento daqueles ali. - Diz apontando para outros 3 homens que conversavam próximos, os mesmos aos quais eu tinha passado perto.

Fiz uma breve leitura de sua mente. Ali haviam 2 pessoas da equipe dele, as quais ele treinara exaustivamente para saírem do mundo do crime.

Uau! Pensei comigo. Ali ao meu lado havia um justiceiro da paz. Gargalhei com a comparação.

- Sem problemas... não seria pensamentos dignos de você, quem me deu uma toalha assim de tão bom grado!

- Não diga isso. Vi que ele ficava corado. - Mas, e então, me faria o favor ou não? – colocou as mãos na cintura e me olhou carinhosamente.

Acenei com a cabeça positivamente dizendo sim.

- Quero que mude essa carinha de desanimada, e que espante qualquer vontade de ir embora! Vamos é nos divertir aqui! - parecia muito empolgado, enquanto oferecia a mão para que eu o acompanhasse a algum lugar onde as pessoas pareciam animadas.

Enrolei a toalha no corpo e comecei a andar ao seu lado. Eu estava espantada com aquilo.

- Você faz sempre essas coisas com pessoas estranhas que nem sabe o nome? - pensei um pouco e perguntei - Qual seu nome?

-Kim... - sorriu encantadoramente para mim - Kim Kaphwan, mas eu sei o seu nome... é Nisa, certo? – sorri consentindo - Já ouvi falar de você! Trabalha com música, certo?

Pensei comigo: o meu nome já tinha corrido com as pessoas ali.

- Sim... isso mesmo... – agora quem estava vermelha de vergonha era eu.

- Ora, não seja tão tímida, vamos dançar! – Kim sorria animado me puxando para um grupo de pessoas que dançavam algo bem animado.

Senti naquele momento que encontrava mais um amigo para compartilhar as coisas que eu vinha fazer ali.

- Pois é... - falei por telepatia olhando em seus olhos e observando as reações dele - Se você tivesse passado o que eu passei há minutos atrás não teria me falado isso de que sou tímida... - Apontei Iori com os olhos. Ele estava em um canto sentado e fumando.

Sorri analisando a personalidade de Kim. Ele não precisava ter poderes como os meus para fazer as mesmas coisas que eu estava fazendo ali.

- Ele me preocupa muito... Ao mesmo tempo em que é durão... é frágil... –mostrando a ele de quem estava falando.

- Você está preocupada com Yagami? Ele se faz de durão sabe... Creio que ele não quer deixar que os outros vejam o quão bom ele pode ser. – Kim sorriu para mim respondendo apenas com pensamento - Isso pode ser o medo... Sua preocupação toda, e sua cara de desânimo, são por causa disso?

Disse sim balançando a cabeça em silencio.

- Ele quase perdeu o controle do que era... ou do que é? – a duvida me apareceu na cabeça naquele instante – Precisei apelar um pouco para que ele não cedesse às provocações.

Sacudi a cabeça, tentando esquecer o tinha havido e falei rapidamente:

- ah deixa quieto Kim. São coisas sem importância pra você que acabei de conhecer!

- Que deixa quieto o que!! Agora que ajoelhou, reza! E não se preocupe. Posso até tentar ajudá-la, isso se quiser, obviamente.

Kim era gentil e espirituoso na forma de falar. Equilibrado em todos os sentidos: mente e corpo. Reparei na delicadeza e precisão de seus movimentos enquanto dançávamos um ritmo que até então eu não havia prestado atenção.

Sorri para ele. Estava me deixando bem comigo mesma de novo.

- você quer saber a historia toda ou só a parte em que eu me senti encrencada?

- Fale o que mais a afligi e depois você conta toda a trajetória.

Respirei, abri a boca, deixando a telepatia de lado e falei bem rápido:

- Acabei de evitar que Iori despertasse o sangue "envenenado" dele para o lado de Kyo, por cause de uma provocação feita por Chris.

Olhei rápido para Kim, que abriu a boca devagar e piscou voltando ao normal. E continuei:

- Mas acabei com algumas seqüelas - mostrei o braço vermelho do apertão que havia levado de Iori enquanto discutíamos em um tempo paralelo a este.

- Ai ai... o Yagami as vezes exagera sabe... – Kim tocou meu braço com a ponta leves de seus dedos - Vem, vou cuidar desse braço. Melhor não fazer movimentos muito " bruscos", sabe. – me levou ate uma cadeira, me fez sentar e se abaixou na minha frente olhando em meus olhos - E não se preocupe, te garanto que mexeu tanto com o Yagami quanto esperava.

Olhei curiosa com o comentário que ele fez sobre Yagami.

- Não se preocupe, não dói mais... e só mais alguns minutos passa essa vermelhidão. A dor que ele sente é mil vezes pior. – tentei disfarçar meus pensamentos, mas não agüentei. Segurei com as duas mãos nos ombros de meu mais novo amigo e perguntei.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? Eu mexi com ele?? Esta brincando, né? Ele quase me matou! – agora sim eu pensei no perigo que tinha corrido batendo de frente com Iori dominado pelo poder Orochi.

Tocava uma musica alegre e Kim falou rindo olhando para Iori. Vimos que ele olhava curioso para nós dois.

- Não estou brincando. – rimos ao encontrarmos com o olhar que Yagami lançava para nós.- Realmente você mexeu com ele... porém, nunca admitiria isso.. Seria quase como uma derrota.

Voltamos para a pista e nos juntamos com Shiro, Chris, Athena, Mai e Shermie (que ainda não apreciava minha companhia, mas não se retirou dessa vez)


	15. cap 15 fatal risos Fury

Depois de ter dançado quase a tarde toda conversando com Kim, me sentei ao lado de algumas pessoas

Depois de ter dançado quase a tarde toda e ter ficado conversando com o Kim e turma toda, me sentei ao lado de algumas pessoas.

Dentre elas estava Andy. Lembrei da musica que tínhamos tocado juntos, sem ao menos ele saber direito. Foi engraçado. Fui em sua direção bebendo um pouco de suco de maçã.

A noite estava chegando e as luzes da festa pareciam mais alegres.

- Como está amigo?? - sorri para Andy que estava olhando tímido para mim.

- Bem e você, bela Nisa? - me deu um sorriso suave

Vi que Andy estava em meio a algumas pessoas conversando. Cumprimentei a todos assim que me aproximei.

- Eles formam a equipe que irá lutar com você, Andy? - curiosa

- Sim, agora será a minha equipe, você vai assistir ne?- ele vem ao meu lado e me abraça.

- Quem são?! - falo por telepatia, enquanto ele me abraça, deixando-o meio espantado comigo.

Ali havia uma mulher que não era do grupo de luta o qual ele mencionara. Desviei minha atenção dela e olhei atentamente para o outro loiro presente e falei:

- Espera aí, vocês são figurinhas repetidas!! – fiquei no meio de ambos – São Gêmeos?

Andy sorri descontraído com as minhas palavras e me fala:

- Nisa, permita-me apresentar meu grupo: esse cara aqui igual a mim - aponta o homem de calça jeans, jaqueta vermelha e boné combinando – é Terry meu mano, meu rival, meu melhor amigo e um dos melhores do torneio KOF!

Terry fez uma reverencia tirando o boné e me acenando. Sorri com a irreverência de suas atitudes. E Andy continuou:

- Esse outro aqui do lado com esse cabelão esquisito é o Joe. Um grande lutador de "Muay Thai" - Andy, brincando, fez um gesto do tipo de luta.

- Uma luta feroz! - Joe completa sorrindo e estendendo a mão para me cumprimentar. – não é essa palhaçada que o Andy acabou de fazer!

Joe trajava um conjunto de tactel esportivo e verde escuro.

- Juntos somos o "Fatal Fury Team", respeitados e temidos – os três fazem pose de luta, como se fossem tirar uma foto. E gritaram juntos: - YOSH!

Eu ri da situação e das palavras que eles usavam, ali estava um grupo de pessoas muito animadas.

- Espera aí... – eu estava rindo demais com eles – vocês viram que Andy me apresentou como se eu fosse me engalfinhar agora numa luta contra vocês !! - estendi a mão para cada um e beijei os seus rostos.

O clima entre eles era de cumplicidade. Aquilo estava divertido.

- Joe, como é viajar com 2 irmãos que têm cara de que são opostos o tempo todo!!- perguntei entrando na onda de bagunça deles.

- Ah – o rapaz coça a cabeça sem jeito - esses doidos são gente boa!! O Andy é muito quieto e centrado em seus afazeres. Já o Terry é animado e está sempre sorrindo. Eles, embora parecidos, são bem diferentes, Nisa!

Terry se intromete na conversa:

- Vem passar um tempo com a gente pra você ver como é!! – olhei incrédula par aquele tipo de convite.

Rimos os 4 juntos.

- Vamos começar tudo de novo. – dei uns passos para trás, virei as costas e fingi chegar perto deles como se não os conhecesse. - Sou Nisa Benthon e não tenho nada a ver com esse torneio... Estou aqui de curiosa. E aceito o convite de passar mais tempo com vocês! – comecei a rir.

Naquele instante passou uma pessoa servindo drinques, peguei um copo com o liquido verde. Olhei atenta para o copo enfeitado com rodelas de abacaxi e canudos com flores comestíveis.

Experimentei e realmente achei saboroso. Era suco de clorofila.

- Um brinde a vocês! A vitória do mais merecido!- levantei o copo na direção deles.

Terry se anima mais ainda e grita:

- Look! Então um brinde a nós! Porque venceremos! – pega outro copo semelhante e brinda.

Andy sorri sem graça:

- Meu mano é convencido... – pega um copo com água e levanta - Não liga não, Nisa.

Dou uma gargalhada com as coisas que ouço ali com eles. Realmente foi bom Kim ter me levado para o meio das pessoas.

Corri os olhos em meio à multidão, o encontrei olhando para mim. Eu sorri, levantei o copo em sua homenagem e o agradeci por telepatia. Kim levantou o braço com um aceno feliz

Virei-me para o grupo alegre com quem eu conversava.

- Terry... - chego perto dele enquanto bebe e ele me olha sorrindo, convencido de si - Me disseram que você tem piolhos embaixo desse boné... – pisquei um olho para Andy que começava a gargalhar.

- Nossa Terry! Estão te sacaneando, mano!

Terry revida alegremente:

- Deve ser algum malandrinho ai querendo me zoar – e sorri.

- Coitadinho... – pego o boné e fico balançando na frente dele - Nem te conheço e sua imagem já ta assim? – começo a rir junto com Joe que se senta no chão sem agüentar mais com as besteiras.

- Não tenho nada de piolhos! – grita Terry passando a mão na cabeça desesperadamente.

-Não?? - segurei o Boné e joguei longe. – me levantei na ponta dos pés, olhei a cabeça de Terry -

achei!! - gritei no meio do salão de festas.

- Heeeii!

Andy estava vermelho de tanto constrangimento.

- O senhor Terry Bogard tem piolhos!! - falo gritando e rindo arrastando Andy pelo braço comigo.

- Hey, baby, isso não foi legal – Terry sai atrás da gente tropeçando e rindo.

Peguei o boné novamente e fui passando de pessoa em pessoa pedindo uma esmolinha.

Vi Kim rindo do outro lado da pista de dança, junto de seus filhos. Fui até eles passar o boné com Andy choramingando ao meu lado:

- O que você esta fazendo moça?? – ele estava totalmente sem graça.

Voltei com o boné cheio de tranqueiras e devolvi a Terry.

- Presente da comunidade "King of Fighters" sabe... – sorri jogando Andy pra cima dele com o boné- prova de sua força e que você vencerá o torneio!!

Terry da um pulo de felicidade jogando as tranqueiras para cima

- Vencerei? – me pergunta olhando pra mim com os olhos brilhando.

- Não sei... tem tanta gente boa aqui!! – apontei para todos- de qualquer forma, você levou bem a brincadeira- imitei ele colocando as mãos em minha cintura e falando- Baby!!

Parei alguns segundos e senti uma imensa dor no abdômen.

Precisava parar um pouco com aquela bagunça. Era a dor que Iori havia sentido há algumas horas atrás.

Ajoelhei-me com a força do que senti. Era algo que estava acontecendo de errado com alguém ali no meio das pessoas que assistiam a nossa palhaçada.

Terry, surpreso, se abaixa e me segura com as mãos fortes enquanto Andy corre até mim com cara de preocupado.

- O que foi, Nisa? – um me segura pelo braço tentando me levantar enquanto o outro me olha atento.

Olhei ao meu redor vasculhando de onde vinha aquilo que eu sentia. Vi Chris. Ele estava conversando com as pessoas de seu time e as dores não eram dele. Não consegui ver Iori naquele local.

Sentei no chão atordoada e falei baixinho:

- Tem alguém aqui sentindo muita dor. – gemi um pouco - E não se expressa.

Terry começa olhando em volta de nós e Andy passa o olhar pelo pessoal ao redor. Ele vê Leona em um canto.

Uma pequena gota de sangue de 7 cores brotou em meu lábio. Sequei-a rapidamente. Naquele instante segui o olhar de Andy e depositei minha visão na pessoa que ele tinha fixado o pensamento.

Andy fala carinhosamente passando a mão em meu cabelo enquanto observa aquela mulher que trajava uniforme do exercito.

- Nisa, é melhor chamar um medico para você!

Balancei negativamente enquanto ele percebia que eu também olhava Leona.

- Médicos iriam me colocar em um laboratório e me estudar se me pegarem... - sorri para os rapazes ao meu lado com cara de preocupados. - O que há com ela? - aponto com os olhos para a garota.

- Ela parece atordoada...ela se chama Leona, ela é bem calada... mas o que tem ela? – Andy pergunta.

Olhei para ele do chão onde estava sentada e comentei:

- Ela esta aqui por motivos não muito nobres... – flashes rápidos do Orochi me passaram na cabeça.

- Que eu saiba, ela entrou ano passado no torneio quando o Heidern saiu...ela parece ter um problema de sangue, não sei direito...

Sangue? Eu ouvi aquilo mesmo?? Mergulhei em meus pensamentos tentando procurar algo sobre aquela mulher que me encarava de forma feroz.

- Karaka...- sinto uma dor aguda novamente - isso tudo é raiva de mim! O que eu fiz pra ela? – pensei em voz alta.

- Você sente ódio no olhar dela? – Terry pergunta ajoelhado ao meu lado encarando Leona com raiva.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

- Às vezes não entendo os humanos... – suspirei comigo mesma – Eles não sabem viver felizes...e quando vêem alguém feliz, fazem algo assim... Nem sequer a conheço, você sabia?

Naquele instante percebi que não eram apenas Chris e Iori que sofriam com alguma ligação com um ser maligno.

Levantei-me, a dor aliviava um pouco, pois havia criado uma barreira mental. Me despedi dos meninos alegres que havia conhecido e sai em direção oposta a de Leona.

Precisava me afastar dali. Algo havia me afetado profundamente quando entrei em contato com ela e Iori naquele dia.

Voltei para casa e esperei que algo acontecesse.

(Participação do meu amigo Andy Bogard - AllanChatolino!! Obrigaduuuuuuuuuuuuu )


	16. cap 16 a visita de Kyo

O inverno mostrava suas caras naquela cidade japonesa em que eu estava. A casa começava a ficar fria e precisava de aquecimento. Organizei tudo para me preparar para o inverno mais quente de minha vida. Verifiquei a calefação, o sistema de água corrente e aquecimento central.

Estava tudo ok. Menos meus pensamentos.

Há dias atrás eu tinha entrado em contato com mais pessoas sobre o evento de lutas que estava acontecendo. As semifinais do torneio KOF estavam se iniciando. Soube que todos os quais eu havia simpatizado estavam nas eliminatórias e que muitas coisas que eu não gostaria de ver ainda tinham que acontecer..

Sentei-me em uma almofada grande que havia na sala e me dispus a pensar em algo que eu pudesse fazer para evitar que Iori, Kyo e Chris se enfrentassem. Me dava ao luxo de imaginar mudando o destino deles.

Todas as possibilidades que me vinham na cabeça mostravam que não devia mudar os acontecimentos. Mas eu estava envolvida com aquela historia até meu pescoço. Tinha uma simpatia imensa pelo demônio que habitava o corpo de Chris. Ele não era tão mal assim,. Afinal, foram humanos que o despertaram. Iori havia me encantado ... mesmo com o ódio correndo em suas veias como fogo.

Tive raiva dos seres humanos tentarem controlar forças que estão além de suas habilidades. Passei minha mão pelos cabelos e deixei-os bagunçar. Agora eu pensava seriamente em Kyo.

Ele era o único em que eu não tinha tido contato serio. Aquilo me deixava aflita, pois eu sabia que havia conspirações contra ele.

Questionei-me dos porquês de todos que conheci, sobre os motivos de suas lutas, pelos motivos de estarem ali, sem ainda entender as possíveis respostas.

Me agasalhei melhor. Vesti uma blusa de lã fina por cima da lingerie que usava e coloquei uma calça leg branca. Fiquei a olhar a janela a procura de soluções, ou fugas de minhas preocupações.

A campainha suave da casa soou. Eu não acreditava em meus olhos. Pisquei olhando fixamente para o portão e quem se encontrava nele. Fui até a porta, como quem não quer assustar um pássaro que pudesse voar de minhas mãos e falei completamente perplexa.

- Kusanagi? – eu devia estar com cara de susto naquele momento.

- Vejo que não sabia que eu viria – fez um gesto apontando para si mesmo. - Nisa, posso entrar?

Um lampejo de mil pensamentos passou em minha mente enquanto destravava o portão para que ele entrasse.

- Não imaginava visitas. Ainda mais sua! - abri o portão e pedi que entrasse com um gesto de mão. Pensei em voz alta: - Mas eu precisava que você viesse. Estava pensando em você.

Kyo entrava se questionando o que iria ouvir de mim.

- Pensava em mim? – virou-se para mim antes de passar pela porta da sala. - No que pensava, menina?

Eu olhava alegre para ele mas mudei de fisionomia logo. Sentei em um sofá e estendendo a mão para que ele sentasse noutro sofá. Fecho a porta por meio de telecinese. Enquanto ele me olhava meio espantado e meio curioso.

- Preciso lhe falar sobre problemas com o campeonato... – franzi a testa - e você pode se envolver.

Pensei se realmente eu podia falar com ele.

- Problemas no campeonato? Problemas Comigo? Até parece que não me conhece!

Olhei seria para meu visitante.

- Não seja tão dono de si Kyo –... pois não o conheço muito bem... só sei o que você fará... ou faria em algumas situações.

A fisionomia serena e extrovertida de Kyo mudou..Ali, na sala, sentada, olhando séria para meu ilustre visitante, eu me questionava se falaria tudo que sabia para ele.

Respirei fundo, me levantei e caminhei até a cozinha preparar um chá de ervas frescas. Em alguns minutos volto com um par de xícaras fumegantes com liquido quente e aromatizante.

- Você sabe o porquê de vir até aqui me ver, Kyo? – perguntei de forma séria, sentando-me novamente na almofada que ficava em sua frente. Vi-o enrugar a testa para me responder:

- Sinceramente não. – bebericou um pouco do chá fazendo cara de que estava bom - Mas confesso que fiquei pensativo quando você me entregou seu endereço na ultima festa em que nos encontramos. – coçou de leve os cabelos, desarrumando-os um pouco e sorrindo.

Resolvi começar pelas beiradas.

- Você acha que algo pode dar errado nessas finais de campeonato, Kyo? – eu o olhava nos olhos.

- Não. – vejo seu cenho fechar mais um pouco. – Você sabe de algo que vai ocorrer nas finais do KOF?

Uma onda de tristeza invade meu coração e digo sim olhando fixamente nos olhos dele.. Reparei nas roupas que ele trajava.

Era toda negra com pequenos detalhes brancos nas mangas, bolsos e gola. Kusanagi estava elegante e confortável. Li um pouco sobre seus gostos e senti que ele tinha uma veia artística e poética forte. Sorri comigo mesma. Ali eu havia encontrado pessoas inusitadas que lutavam e eram sensiveis.

Pensei mais uma vez na possibilidade de mudar o futuro, ter Chris vivo e sem a personalidade que habitava em seu corpo. Pensei em ver Iori livre da maldição que ronda sua família... queria ver todos bem e felizes porque, sem duvidas, todos ali mereciam isso.

Eu acreditei por instantes que revelando tudo a algumas pessoas confiáveis eu ajudaria os acontecimentos ruins mudarem para coisas boas.

Encarei Kyo com segurança e lhe contei todo meu trajeto até ali, aquele momento. Apenas parava para molhar a garganta com o chá (agora morno) da xícara.

Contei-lhe da viagem no tempo, do encontro com ele na luta contra algo inexplicável (mas não me referi os nomes de ninguém, preferi poupar as pessoas "envolvidas" na historia até que elas realmente se "envolvessem").

Kusanagi me olhava boquiaberto.

Dei uma pausa para terminarmos a bebida. Lhe falei de minhas habilidades de transmutação, de minha origem, de meu mundo, de meus desejos como não humana e de minha vontade de ajudar a todos que eu havia conhecido ali naquele lugar.

Com os olhos marejados, ofegante e atordoada, eu finalizei minha narrativa. E ele me abraçou, se ajoelhando ao chão a minha frente.

- Kyo, eu estou sozinha. E sei que você é uma peça chave nisso tudo. Preciso de sua ajuda. – toquei seu rosto e acariciei a franja.

Meu amigo sorriu e colocou a mão direita em minha cabeça dizendo entre lágrimas que brotavam no canto de seus olhos:

- Ajudo sim... – secou uma lagrima de meu rosto com as costas de sua mão - E para que não aconteça nada de mal nas finais, precisamos acompanhar todas as lutas.

Li sua mente. Por um segundo ele pensou em me apresentar a uma pessoa chamada Chizuru. Levantei-me, bati a poeira de meus pensamentos e aceitei sua proposta com o olhar e sorri.

Saímos em direção ao carro dele. Fomos ao ginásio em que aconteceriam as semifinais.

Já era noite e todas as luzes da cidade estavam acesas.

Alguma luz de esperança se acendeu em mim também.


	17. Cap 17 Parque de semidiversao

O letreiro brilhante piscava alertando para as lutes que ocorreriam naquela noite:

Semi-finais: Kyo X Kim / Iori X Yashiro

Ao ver as letras, segurei no braço de Kyo, procurando forças.

Forças essas que eu não tinha para encarar as próximas lutas.

Entramos e cumprimentamos algumas pessoas. Kusanagi ficou próximo a sua equipe e eu me desvencilhei dele para dar uma volta, na qual encontrei Kim, sua mulher e seus 2 filhos.

O sorriso radiante daquele lutador levantava meu ânimo.

- Como está Nisa, a pequena notável?? – me abraçou e girou comigo em seus braços.

- Desse jeito tem como não ficar bem?? – sorri e olhei para os meninos, filhos dele. – E como vocês estão?

Responderam em uníssona voz que estavam bem. Cumprimentei a mulher dele e me virei para Kim:

- Como se sente meu amigo "quase campeão"? – bati com as duas mãos em seus braços e sorri descontraídamente.

Kim limitou-se apenas a ficar vermelho. Ri da situação em que ele se encontrava e falei:

- Ta bom.... encontro você lá em cima hoje a noite!! – apontei para o ringue e me afastei para falar com Benimaru e Athena, que estavam próximos.

Athena veio de encontro a mim assim que me viu, me abraçou forte e deu-me um beijo no rosto.

- Que finais teremos hein!? Estou animada ... – por telepatia me falava: Animada e preocupada.

Sorri disfarçando meu desespero também. E olhei para Benimaru de mão estendida para mim e já retruquei, lembrando o que houve da ultima vez que nos cumprimentamos:

- Eu juro que se você fizer alguma gracinha, eu faço um fio-terra em você com mais de 4 dedos!! Entendeu?? – bati o pé no chão e o encarei.

Beni ficou vermelho de vergonha, escondeu a mão para trás do corpo e sorriu.

Athena e eu começamos a gargalhar com a careta que ele havia feito.

Eu estava me sentindo bem na companhia daquelas pessoas. Me preparava psicologicamente para o que der e vier naquela noite.

Estava distraída quando senti o peso de uma mão em meu ombro, enquanto ria com Benimaru e Athena.

Olhei assustada. Era Terry acompanhado por Andy e Joe. Gritei animadamente para os meninos mais animados que eu conheci:

- Minhas figurinhas repetidas!! – abracei-os todos juntos dando pulinhos alegres, fazendo um bater na cabeça do outro.

Pulávamos feitos doidos no meio da galera que se aglomerava para pedir autógrafos e fotos.

- Você parece uma pessoa do grupo de para-médicos com essa roupa branca, Nisa!! – Disse Terry de forma alegre, acariciando os galos na cabeça.

- Ela vai precisar atender a gente se fizer isso de bater nossas cabeças de novo... – Joe Higashi fazia cara de dor enquanto falava.

Virei-me para Andy e falei:

- Hey guri!! Tu também pereces para-médico todo de branco aí!! Vamos exercer a profissão juntos! – peguei no braço de Andy e saímos juntos, deixando Terry e Joe no meio do povo.

Foi quando Terry falou alto:

- Hey baby, vai me esquecer?? – balançou o pé, ciscou o chão com a ponta do tênis e fez um bico.

Joe deu um croque, batendo com os nós dos dedos na cabeça de Terry e saiu atrás de uma bandeja de comida.

Rimos e chamamos Terry para fazer parte do grupo de bobos brancos pulando no meio da multidão.

Às vezes apareciam imagens de nossas peripécias no telão principal. As imagens eram feitas e transmitidas simultaneamente.

Em meio ao nosso passeio alegre encontramos Ralf. O qual acabou sem sua proteção de cabeça (sua famosa bandana), pois o usurpei na brincadeira e coloquei em minha cabeça.

- Ehh trio da alegria!! – Mai falou logo ao nosso lado, pulando entre eu e Andy, quase me derrubando no meio de todo mundo.

Continuamos nossa jornada de pulos e risos, parando apenas para batermos fotos para fãs. Reiniciando logo em seguida as peripécias de atar nós de tênis, soltar cintos e desamarrar cadarços dos outros participantes do torneio.

Avistamos Billy Cane, mas assim que ele viu meu olhar e o de Mai em cima dele, desapareceu em meio a multidão de expectadores.

- Yosh! Esse ai tem medo de vocês hein!! – riu Andy.

Paramos alguns segundos para beber água em um dos bares abertos próximo à arena. Foi naquele momento que vi Takuma e Geese (que posavam para uma foto de um jornal que divulgava o torneio).

Troquei olhares com Mai. Ela me compreendeu em milésimos de segundos. Deixamos Andy e Terry no bar e saímos de fininho até onde os dois velhos chatões e mal humorados estavam.

Paramos atrás deles no exato momento da foto. Eu estava atrás de Takuma e Mai atrás de Geese. Ambas, ao mesmo tempo, puxamos as faixas e as calças dos uniformes de luta deles.

Naquele momento, houve um alvoroço total na platéia, porque a câmera indiscreta que filmava tudo que ocorria no local, não deixou de pegar o acontecido e transferir para o telão imediatamente.

Saímos em disparada com os seguranças de Takuma e Geese em nosso encalço. Puxamos Andy e Terry conosco na corrida e nisso quase atropelamos Shingo e Kyo. Mas antes que eles pudessem nos xingar, estavam rindo da situação em que eu e Mai nos metemos.


	18. Cap 18

Mai, Terry e Andy continuaram correndo dos seguranças. Eu tropecei em Shingo e despenquei de uma plataforma para o corredor que abria caminhos para os vestiários e banheiros dos competidores.

Fui cair em cima de Yagami, que passava naquele exato momento para ir ao vestiário. Ouvi o rosnado que ele deu ao sentir o impacto de meus ombros em seu peito.

Quando me vi naquela situação, fechei os olhos e esperei o grito de raiva, que ele, com certeza, me daria.

O ruivo me encarou, virando os olhos vagarosamente para olhar quem havia feito aquilo. Sua fisionomia mudou totalmente ao ver quem era que tinha lhe atropelado.

Eu estava com o queixo encostado em seu peito, pisava em ambos os pés dele. Eu estava quase enfiada dentro da roupa de Iori senti o aroma maravilhoso do perfume que usava. Também sentia a respiração forte dele arquejar seu tórax se misturar com a minha (que estava ofegante da corrida).

Percebi que os seguranças que me perseguiam disfarçaram ao nos ver e saíram de perto. Parecia que a situação iria piorar se aproximassem da gente.

Eu estava começando a suar frio quando um rapaz pediu para continuarmos a pose para uma foto.

Iori sorriu, para meu desconcerto total, passou a mão esquerda na franja, ajeitou a roupa e organizou meus cabelos me olhando nos olhos. O sorriso dele, dessa vez, não fez com que eu sentisse medo.

Soltei um grito rápido quando Yagami me arrancou a bandana da cabeça, e com uma mão, me pegou no colo fazendo com que sentasse em sua perna meio dobrada em posição de reverencia. Devagar, quase como que em uma cerimônia, ele encostou seu nariz e sua testa junto ao meu rosto, sorriu de canto de lábio e fez com que a mão desocupada soltasse chamas roxas.

Ouvi novamente outro grito das pessoas que acompanhavam o telão. Algumas falavam completamente histéricas apontando a imagem: "Olha o que o Yagami está fazendo!"

Eu estava imóvel em seus braços, mesmo depois que o garoto havia tirado a foto. Com os rostos e corpos praticamente colados, eu tinha um contato maior com Iori.

- A foto deve ter ficado linda... – virou um pouco o pescoço e gritou para o garoto que batera a foto: - Quero uma cópia, me traz que autografo para você!

Eu estava com vergonha. Coloquei meu rosto entre os ombros e pescoço dele. Embriagando-me com o aroma que ele exalava.

Senti seu abraço forte e meu sangue ferver um pouco mais. Ele se levantou, me segurando no colo. Segundos depois, senti os braços afrouxarem e as pontas dos dedos da mão direita tocarem meu rosto e levá-lo em direção ao rosto dele.

Delicadamente senti seus lábios quentes e úmidos tocarem os meus. Perdi o controle do restante de respiração que eu tinha, quando nossas línguas se acariciaram uma entre a outra.

Uma vertigem que jamais havia sentido na vida havia tomado conta de meus sentidos. O silencio dos pensamentos reinou por alguns segundos em minha mente.

Ao findar aquele minuto eterno do beijo, fiquei um segundo a mais com os olhos fechados e a boca semi-aberta, respirando completamente sem ritmo. Aos poucos, percebi que o silencio que ouvia não era só fruto de minha mente. As pessoas estavam silenciosas por NOSSA CAUSA.

Iori tinha um olhar feliz quando me encarava. Mas, ao virar para a câmera que nos filmava, tornou-se frio novamente.

Colocou-me no chão, se abaixou levemente e encostou os lábios em meu ouvido para sussurrar:

- Preciso lhe falhar hoje à noite, quando sair dali – apontou para o ringue.

Eu sorri meio perdida em meus sentidos ainda.

Ele voltou a sua postura costumeira, virou-se em direção ao vestiário e saiu.

Sinceramente eu não sabia em que lado me apoiava. Ouvi passos em minha direção. Olhei e vi Kyo se aproximando de mim sorrindo. Ele me deu o braço direito para que eu o pegasse e saímos dali.

Em tom alegre, enquanto as pessoas voltavam suas atenções para outras coisas, ele me falou:

- Posso dizer que você foi a única pessoa a fazer o Iori mostrar seu lado romântico em público– Kyo piscou para mim enquanto nos sentávamos nas cadeiras reservadas para a luta entre ele e Kim.

Dali alguns minutos, o tormento das lutas deles me faria voltar à tona.


	19. cap 19 me preparando

Kyo foi para a parte de trás do ringue e eu resolvi passear com olhar pelos locais próximos. Foi ai que vi o time "New Faces" .

Senti meu coração dar um pulo imenso de alegria quando os vi. Levantei-me animadíssima e fui cumprimentá-los.

Ainda caminhando em direção de Yashiro sorrindo para abraçá-lo, percebi a forma com que o olhar dele cruzou com o meu. Senti que o chão que estava sob meus pés havia sumido. Yashiro não parecia o homem que eu conhecera. Ele me olhava friamente, vagamente, sem sentimentos bons em sua mente e com ódio.

Abaixei os braços que estavam abertos e meu sorriso desapareceu. Eu achava que ele estava bravo pelo que viu no telão. Afinal, eu estava com o adversário dele, outro semifinalista.

Infelizmente o que senti ao me aproximar mais deles não foi mera impressão. Chris também portava o mesmo ódio no olhar. Shermie se afastou assim que me viu. Uma angustia percorreu meu corpo e limitei-me a me aproximar e beijar-lhes a testa, enquanto eles fingiam que eu não existia em sua frente... eu estava sentindo minhas lágrimas correrem novamente pelo rosto.

Existia ali uma presença maligna de feitiço e ódio maior que a do demônio enclausurado no corpo de Chris. Era como se tudo tivesse se somado e multiplicado naquele momento.

Em meu trajeto de volta a minha cadeira, ouvi uma voz falar diretamente comigo. Era uma mulher.

Girei nos calcanhares e procurei de onde vinha o contato telepático. Criei uma pequena fenda temporal, na qual o tempo ficou suspenso e todos estavam imóveis.

Caminhei na direção da pessoa que me chamava, ainda sentindo os efeitos de ter me aproximado de Shiro e Chris alterados. Sentia uma leve dor de cabeça.

Encontrei uma mulher alta, logo atrás dos garotos do New Faces. A qual vestia uma túnica branca e uma faixa na cabeça.

- Eis que conheço a famosa Kagura Chizuru.... – caminhei em sua direção obstinadamente. – Kyo, sem querer, me deu muitas informações sobre você... – falei telepaticamente olhando para ela.

- Confesso que fiquei surpresa ao ver essa pequena demonstração de poderes que você tem, menina. – Kagura sorriu e cruzou os braços me olhando fixamente.

Olhei em direção a Yashiro e Iori, que já se preparavam para ir ao ringue e falei para ela:

- Eles precisam de ajuda. Sei que você pode me orientar em algo. – meu coração estava pequeno diante da possibilidade de algum deles morrer em luta.

- Nisa, eu percebi os vínculos que você criou com cada um deles. E, infelizmente, tenho que admitir que jamais consegui tanto. Talvez essa seja a salvação que você tanto procura.

Ela se aproximou de mim. Tinha uma aura calma, eu não tinha duvidas de que ela estava com boas intenções. Não agüentei a pressão de falei logo:

- Se não ajudarmos eles agora Iori, Kyo e Chris podem morrer hoje! – olhei para os 3 mencionados - Eu quero ajudá-los, mas não sei como purificar o ser maléfico que habita em Chris e em Yagami,

Kagura respirou fundo e completou:

- Não só esses três podem morrer. Yashiro e Shermie também são portadores do mesmo ódio.

Olhei intrigada para ela.

- O que eles tem a ver? – um lampejo passou pela minha mente, as primeiras impressões que tive sobre aquelas pessoas foram que eles têm poderes dos elementos da natureza.

Sem que eu precisasse citar minhas palavras Kagura me compreendeu.

- Eles despertam a ira do demônio que habita em Chris e em Iori. É necessário cansá-los para aplicar o selo.

- Kagura, você já ouviu falar em purificação? – olhei séria para a moça com quem dialogava. – Não era necessário selar ninguém, entretanto era um bom risco separar as identidades unidas há tanto tempo.

Faziam milênios que eu não usava essa técnica. Eu não sabia se tinha forças para encarar 2 seres imprevisíveis de uma só vez. Percebi que agora era a chance de tentar algo concreto a favor das pessoas que conquistaram meu coração. Ou, então, eu viajaria no tempo para a era em que descobriram Orochi e o purificaria ali, antes que tudo ocorresse. Antes mesmo das famílias Kusanagi e Yagami se odiarem.

- Para purificar algo, você precisa de um filtro. E deve assumir que esse filtro será seu corpo, menina. Você percebe que pode ser perigoso? Vale a pena para você? – senti o olhar daquela mulher ir fundo em meus pensamentos. Deixei que ela o fizesse.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e olhei novamente para as pessoas que eu conhecera naquele campeonato. Senti desesperadamente vontade de ajudar.

- Tenho controle dos 4 elementos básicos daqui: Terra/fogo/água e ar. Em meu planeta tínhamos mais elementos.... acho que consigo! Me diga o que fazer!

Eu necessitava da ajuda de KAgura, porque sua família já havia selado o Orochi outras vezes. A experiência naquele "ramo"contava muito. Eu era novata e ainda tinha me envolvido psicologicamente e sentimentalmente com ele, o Orochi.

Acreditava no fundo do meu ser que o que eles chamavam de demônio poderia ser um humano, um amigo temperamental com o tempo.

Fiz o tempo voltar ao normal.

Olhei seriamente para Chizuru e agradeci. Ela estaria ali para me ajudar.


	20. Cap 20 Contra mim mesma

Foi anunciada a luta entre Kyo e Kim. Ambos estavam no ringue, aquecidos e confiantes.

Sentei-me em minha cadeira. Eu estava atenta aos acontecimentos ao meu redor. Mas durante a luta entre Kio e Kim, permaneci mais tempo de olhos fechados que abertos. Sentindo o clima das pessoas e evitando ver ambos sendo feridos.

Cada vez que via Kim levantar uma de suas pernas para acertar Kyo, eu me virava. E o mesmo acontecia toda vez que Kyo levantava as mãos em chamas na direção de Kim.

Naquela luta eu não tinha para quem torcer. Ambos eram fantásticos em suas técnicas.

Notei o quanto Kaphwan era desenvolto e veloz em seus golpes e reflexos. Também percebi o quanto Kusanagi analisava seu oponente. Eram como um lobo e uma raposa em luta.

Foram cinco rounds doloridos para meu coração. Até que, por fim, meu querido Kaphwan perde para um especial de chamas fantástico que Kyo lhe aplicou. A platéia precisou fechar os olhos diante do clarão do golpe, tivemos que ver o replay na tela para percebermos o que houve.

Aflita, corri para o ringue. Respirei aliviada ao ver Kim se levantar do chão, após alguns segundos da luta ter sido finalizada. Olhei em seus olhos, eles brilhavam. Ele tinha orgulho em seu sorriso ao cumprimentar seu adversário. Kim foi à extremidade do ringue e sorriu para seus filhos que se esgoelavam na platéia.

Percebi que haviam diversos pontos de ferimentos causados pelas chamas de Kyo em seus braços, ombros, tórax e pernas.

Acenei para ele de onde eu estava, ele me retribuiu com um sinal de polegar indicando OK. A luta foi justa. E venceu quem realmente foi melhor estrategista.

Kyo passou em minha frente e se sentou ao meu lado. Ele era dono de muitos edemas nos braços e rosto. A sua respiração estava ofegante quando dirigiu a palavra a mim:

- Você reparou se houve algo demais ao longo da luta? – Kyo tocou em meu braço, cochichando disfarçadamente em meu ouvido, enquanto arrumava a franja caída nos olhos.

Achei aquilo muito lindo, pois Kim havia feito o mesmo gesto há segundos atrás ao sentar com sua família.

Fiz que não com a cabeça e olhei para a equipe de Yashiro. Era de agora em diante que eu teria com que me preocupar.

Shiro não era o mesmo homem que eu conhecera há alguns meses atrás.

Assim que seu nome foi colocado nos telões, Shiro pulou dentro do ringue olhando para as pessoas com um olhar ameaçador.

Yagami também não deixou barato e pulou simultaneamente as cordas de proteção.

A luta sangrenta entre ambos foi iniciada.

Fechei meus olhos à procura de uma energia estranha que sentia emanar da platéia. Enquanto fazia isso, o primeiro round corria velozmente no ringue. Ouvi a musica para o inicio do segundo round. Olhei para Yashiro. Ele estava completamente ferido pelos golpes certeiros de Yagami.

Chris e Shermie se levantaram em meio à platéia, ainda fora do ringue, e ficaram logo atrás de Yashiro

O terceiro round estava começando com vantagem de Iori. Mas vi que o ruivão não estava muito dentro de si em alguns momentos de fúria. Iori foi fulminante em um golpe, levando Yashiro ao chão, sangrando muito por vários ferimentos. Neste instante foi anunciado que Iori Yagami fora o vencedor da luta, e que disputaria a final com Kyo Kusanagi.

Os expectadores urravam e faziam barulho na platéia como se fossem animais a procura de sangue. Senti uma grande concentração de magia quando Chris e Shermie se aproximaram de Yashiro no ringue, levantando-o e entregando a ele uma adaga.

Levantei-me correndo em direção a eles, mas havia algum tipo de barreira entre o publico e o ringue que me impediu de entrar no meio daquilo.


	21. Cap 21 Despertar

O sinal que indicava o final da batalha havia soado. Yashiro havia perdido para Iori, que neste momento urrava ferozmente e olhava com ares de vingança para cima de Kyo.

Aquilo me arrepiou. Por telepatia pedi que se acalmasse e a resposta que tive foi um olhar resignado e um sorriso de canto de lábios.

Shermie e Chris cercavam Yashiro no ringue naquele momento, ambos portando uma adaga.

Por alguns segundos me distrai quando cruzei com o olhar entre Yagami e Kusanagi.

Kyo pulou sem ser chamado as amarras de proteção e estava dentro do ringue encarando Iori. Quando tentei me aproximar deles, descobri que havia uma barreira entre publico e o ringue.

Ouvi muitos gritos de horror da platéia, e em seguida senti o cheiro férreo de sangue. Olhei para a francesa Shermie e para Yashiro, ambos haviam cortado os pulsos e banhado Chris em um rio de sangue. Os dois faziam uma oração enlouquecida e desvairada, que aos poucos afetava minha cabeça. Havia mais uma pessoa na platéia que rezava junto com eles. Era Leona. Gritei de raiva de onde eu estava e me teleportei para o epicentro da confusão.

Senti uma vertigem ao ver tanto sangue e violência. Era como se um portal de uma dimensão horrenda (que eu não conhecia) se abrisse diante de meus olhos.

Muitas pessoas fugiam da platéia, se atropelando, enquanto os demais competidores se agrupavam em frente ao ringue sem poderem adentrar, devido a barreira criada pela magia invocada por Shiro, Leona e Shermie.

Os gritos de dor de Chris eram ensurdecedores. Levei a mão à minha cabeça, que essa altura do campeonato, estava com sangue de alguém que eu nem sabia quem era.

Eu não sabia de quem eu me aproximava primeiro: se era de Yashiro que estava estendido no chão ao meu lado quase inconsciente ou se atendia aos gritos do menino que sentia dores dilacerantes.

Olhei para o alto e gritei com raiva:

- Eu já me envolvi até a cabeça nisso aqui e agora não vou deixar de ajudar quem eu gosto! – procurei Chizuru no meio das pessoas e cruzei meu olhar com o dela. Vi consentimento na forma com que ela me encarou.

Ajoelhei-me ao lado de Yashiro, levando minha mão esquerda carregada de energias renovadoras ao seu peito. Com o toque fiz cicatrizar o local do sangramento nos braços, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e me encarar com certa vergonha. Shiro não era uma má pessoa, portanto não seria necessário purificar suas energias. Eu resolveria o problema tirando-lhe as lembranças das ultimas horas.

Fechei meus olhos e segurei com força a cabeça de meu amigo, sentido as dores que ele sentia e a magia que corria em seu corpo se acalmar e, aos poucos, desaparecer.

Abri meus olhos e encarei-o seriamente, ainda com as mãos nos dois lados da cabeça dele. Aos poucos a nuvem negra que pairava sobre seu olhar foi sumindo. Senti um enjôo quando uma esfera prateada se materializava na fronte daquele homem. Shiro voltou a fechar os olhos e desmaiou.

Havia mudado o destino e o futuro de alguém. Peguei a esfera. Ali continham as lembranças e a dor sentida por ele.

Sorri e com uma das mãos sequei minha testa suada. Todo o processo não demorou mais que 2 minutos. O corpo de Yashiro estava fraco, mesmo com mensagens de regeneração acelerada enviadas ao cérebro, ele necessitaria de cuidados médicos.

Olhei em direção a Shermie, mas antes entrei em contato por telepatia com Kim e os irmãos Bogard, para que trouxessem as ambulâncias que estavam fora do ginásio.

Não demorou muito e os gêmeos haviam atropelado fileiras de cadeiras na loucura de chegar com as ambulâncias próximas ao ringue.

Enquanto eles chegavam, eu havia feito o mesmo processo com Shermie. Ela, porém, permaneceu consciente mesmo no momento em que materializei a esfera de prata saindo de seu corpo. Entretanto, em Shermie, eu necessitei fazer uma leve alteração e memória e consciente. Procurei mudar um pouco as memórias negativas que ela possuía.

Não deixei de lhe dar um olhar terno quando a vi mudar as feições de raiva por uma feição mais calma.

Naquele momento eu tinha as esferas de memórias de Yashiro e Shermie. Aquelas esferas se formavam e se plasmavam conforme minhas vontades de retirar traços de más índoles das pessoas. As energias vitais de quem eu atendia, passavam pelo meu corpo e as "impurezas" eram filtradas e formavam a esfera. Guardei-as nos bolsos. Poderiam servir para algo.

Olhei para meus pulsos, aos poucos apareciam cicatrizes dos ferimentos que Shiro e Shermie haviam feito em si proprios. Eu sentia as dores de ambos ainda vibrarem notas musicais nefastas em meu sangue. Aquilo demoraria algum tempo para sair de mim.

Teleportei ambos os feridos para uma ambulância, que saiu em disparada ao hospital.

Olhei para Kyo e Iori, ambos estavam lado a lado e ouviam atentamente algo que Shizuru lhes falava. Um estrondo imenso me fez abaixar assustada.

Voltei-me para onde havia ocorrido o ruído de explosão. Havia fumaça, fuligem e sangue por toda parte. Procurei Chris e já não via o garoto, e sim um homem totalmente vermelho, banhando em sangue e com olhar amedrontador.

- Orochi ... – abri a boca instintivamente horrorizada. – Meu Deus... de novo não.... – me ajoelhei sentindo toda a energia de ódio daquele ser se depositar sobre mim.

Cruzamos nossos olhares. A mão pesada de Iori caiu sobre meu ombro.

- Sai daqui, não quero machucar você. – Yagami me olhava com fúria nos olhos. Mas aquela raiva não era para mim.

- Você foi muito importante, mas agora não há nada que você possa fazer, minha pequena. – Kyo se abaixa e toca em meus cabelos com a ponta dos dedos. – Agora é conosco.

Engoli meu orgulho e meu medo daquilo tudo, me levantei e fiquei em pé em meio aos dois.

- Não vou deixá-los sozinhos nisso! – prendi os cabelos e bati a poeira da roupa - Não é mais só uma questão das suas famílias! Agora é uma questão minha também!

A gargalhada do ser nefasto a nossa frente ecoou pelo local, já com os civis evacuados.

- Nisa! VOCÊ aqui de novo se intrometendo! – o homem tatuado e de cabelos prateados a nossa frente me apontava o indicador - O que mais acha que pode fazer, além de impedir que aqueles dois inúteis do Yashiro e da Shermie morram? – a voz gutural do Orochi me arrepiava.

Encarei-o com dó em meu coração. Ele tinha memória atemporal, assim como a minha. Portanto, o Orochi se lembrava de nosso primeiro encontro (vide cap 3). Mesmo este encontro não acontecendo oficialmente em um tempo real.

Eu havia falado com Orochi quando fui pela primeira vez para 1997. Eu já tinha visto aquela luta em que estávamos no meio e o fim que ela levara.

Sem esperar muitas respostas, nosso ilustríssimo monstrinho raivoso flutuou levemente ao ar, soltando chamas negras por todos os poros. Em segundos, atacou Iori, Kyo e a mim.

Milésimos de segundos após sentir o vácuo criado pelo golpe do Orochi, eu me teleportei e flutuei atrás do dele falando-lhe na altura de suas orelhas:

- Lembro-me bem de nossa conversa. – encostei meus lábios em seus ouvidos e sussurrei - Acredito que você não esta aqui porque precisa. Você esta aqui porque vê prazer em sentir ódio de ambos ali na frente – olhei para Iori e Kyo. – Mas agora eles estão unidos.

A fúria daquele ser se depositou em mim, quando em um reflexo mais rápido que meu pensamento, ele se virou e colocou as duas grandes mãos em meus ombros, me segurando com força.

- Você tem algo melhor para falar para alguém que vai tirar sua vida neste instante, fadinha bocuda?? - meus braços adormeceram com a força que ele empregava nas mãos.

- Eu tenho como retirar esse seu ódio. Deixe-me ajudar.... – comecei a suar frio com a aura nefasta que ele liberava.

Vi de relance Iori e Kyo totalmente incendiados com suas auras de fogo.

Troquei mensagens telepáticas com ambos.

Naquele instante, o Orochi desprendeu a atenção de mim e olhou para Kyo e Iori.

Aproveitei-me desse segundo em que o olhar do Orochi de desviou do meu para ver ambos, arremessei um chute na altura do estômago e outro na virilha. Soltando-me de suas mãos por meio de teletransporte.

Senti alguém me pegando no colo e me tirando da reta de fogo que Kyo havia despejado em cima do Orochi.

- Disse para você sair daqui! – Iori fez que iria me arremessar fora do ringue, mas ao sentir a barreira que havia ali em suas mãos, desistiu.

- Iori, precisa deixar ele inconsciente para que eu me aproxime dele. – segurei o rosto do ruivo com ambas as mãos.

Yagami gargalhou, me colocou em pé no chão no canto do ringue e correndo em direção do Orochi gritou:

- Deixá-lo-ei morto para você, minha pequena. – e se arremessou com ira em cima do oponente.

O sangue de Iori fervia em suas veias. Havia alguma ligação muito forte entre ele e o inimigo.

Mas algo ainda me fazia ter dó de Chris. E aquele sentimento me deixava sem forças para encará-lo como um demônio.

Esmurrei a barreira que nos separava dos demais lutadores e encarei Kim com lagrimas nos olhos.


	22. Cap 22 Chamas da purificação

Com Iori e Kyo se degladiando com Orochi, eu tinha chances de ler suas mentes e o que pensavam. Eu ajudava Yagami e Kusanagi com informações essenciais para as defesas de ambos.

Mas, na maior parte dos momentos, Kyo e Iori apanhavam feio daquele homem de cabelos brancos.

Fixando meu olhar em Orochi, consegui entrar em sintonia com sua mente e lhe falei:

- Você foi despertado para servir aos propósitos de humanos sem escrúpulos. Você não é escravo dos humanos, e sim um ser autônomo. Deixe-me lhe libertar dessa ligação! Para com essa luta inútil!

Senti o olhar daquele imenso homem se fixar no meu, e ,por segundos, a chama de ódio por Yagami e Kusanagi desapareceu.

- Nisa, o que você disse a ele, sua louca! – Kyo gritou assim que foi arremessado ao chão próximo a mim, chamuscado e totalmente ferido.

O Orochi iniciou uma caminhada até mim, não mais com ar de raiva e sim com ar de curiosidade.

- Explique isso, pequena. – parou a minha frente, apertou meu queixo levemente com sua mão forte e cruzou os braços.

O ataque que Iori lhe fez pelas costas havia sido totalmente ignorado. As chamas assaram por cima de nós, apenas chamuscando os restos de roupas que Orochi usava e fazendo meus cabelos esvoaçarem um pouco mais.

Eu sentia cheiro de sangue coagulado e carne queimada. Aquilo parecia um perfume dos infernos. E o demônio estava a minha frente me pedindo ajuda. Encarei-o firmemente e falei alto:

- Sei que existem pessoas que estão interessadas que você derrote Yagami e Kusanagi. Que você os mate. E caso você vença, sua existência não será mais necessária. – tirei a franja de minha testa - Você é como uma arma, que depois de disparada, deve ser eliminada para acabar com as provas. – eu tremia com calafrios inexplicáveis. Percebi que aquilo que eu sentia vinha de Iori e me preocupei.

- Eu não sou usado, eu uso! – ele virou uma das mãos para Iori e ordenou: - Vamos, mate-a! Essa menina me aborrece!

Olhei para Iori que urgia e corria em minha direção. Ele estava totalmente envolto em suas chamas roxas e com um olhar descontrolado.

Criei uma barreira mental a minha frente ao sentir o vácuo de ar que o golpe de Iori direcionou a mim.

Aquilo havia me assustado. Ele tinha um poder de fogo que eu não imaginava enfrentar. Mechas de meus cabelos foram cortadas com o golpe que ele arremessou sobre mim. Olhei nos olhos de Yagami, que flamejavam sem razão alguma.

Aos poucos cruzei meu olhar com o dele e tentei entrar em contato direto com sua mente.

Senti dores infernais ao tentar isso e conseguir trazer à tona a consciência do ruivo.

A raiva e o poder despertado em Iori interferia no campo de força criado pela magia de Shiro e Shermie e vi a barreira que cercava o ringue se desfazer aos poucos.

O ódio presente no rosto do ruivo se desfez, fazendo o Orochi gargalhar e nos gritar:

- A insistência dos românticos...

Iori me olhava perdido se questionando o que fizera. Aquela luta mental entre ele e o Orochi estava esgotando a reserva de forças telepáticas que eu tinha.

Libertei-me do pequeno campo de força que criara ao meu redor e abracei o Orochi, libertando uma imensa quantidade de aura de purificação, anestesiando ódio que ele sentia por Kyo e Iori. Aquela atitude me foi esgotando rapidamente.

Fiquei em pé na frente do Orochi e lhe toquei a testa. Demoraram instantes e uma esfera negra de tamanho maior que meu punho começara a se formar na frente do peito de nosso inimigo de cabelos esbranquiçados.

Senti uma vertigem enorme e cambaleei quase desmaiando. Eu sentia as dores que aquele ser havia passado ao ser trazido de seu mundo para o nosso. O Orochi havia sido trazido por forças maiores as suas vontades e isso o fez sofrer muito.

Falei olhando em seus olhos e sentindo seus pensamentos aos poucos se modificarem:

- Você pode viver entre nós sem essa lamentação toda... pode ter amigos – senti dores que calaram até minha mente por instantes. Respirei fundo e olhei nos olhos daquele homem que lutava contra a própria vida. – deixe-me lhe ajudar!

Orochi aceitava a idéia aos poucos, já deixando seu ódio ser dominado por forças mais amenas. Suas dores e raiva eram transferidas para a esfera negra que eu tinha em mãos agora . E se isso ocorresse, Shizuru poderia entrar em cena e selar o espírito sem fazer com que o corpo do garoto hospedeiro seja perdido e morto.

Teríamos ali uma nova consciência. Um novo recomeço para todos.

Sem deixar que terminasse minha conversa com Orochi, Yagami passou o braço em minha cintura me arremessando para outro lado no meio da multidão de lutadores. A barreira havia sido desfeita, então eu passei facilmente pelas cordas de proteção. A esfera que eu tinha em mãos eu deixei cair.

Kim aparou minha queda, junto com a telecinese de Athena.

Agradeci sorrindo para ambos.

Senti um filete de sangue correr pela minha boca. Eu havia estourado muitos vasos linfáticos com a energia liberada na tentativa de purificar Chris/ Orochi.

A esfera negra que eu criara ainda se formava ao lado daquele homem, o que significa que meus poderes ainda surtiam efeito.

Sem muita energia em meu corpo humano, criei um campo de força em volta de Yagami e Kyo, ambos estavam feridos demais e estavam frágeis.

Vi Shizuru entrar em cena com artefatos mágicos e uma reza que entrava em meus ouvidos da mesma forma que ecoava na cabeça de Chris. Enquanto Iori e Kyo se uniam na luta contra aquele demônio.

- Não machuquem a alma que esta ai dentro desse corpo. Ainda é Chris! – mandei uma mensagem telepática para Kyo, Iori e Shizuru. Lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto, apertei com força os braços de Kim.

Os 3 me olharam com ar novo em seus pulmões.

Haviam novas razões para lutar. E essas razões não eram apenas matar, mas sim, salvar e viver.

O Orochi ainda estava anestesiado pelos meus poderes.

Iori o atingiu em cheio com um golpe fenomenal de chamas. E segundos após o golpe, ele se agarrou ao inimigo ao mesmo tempo em que Kyo acertou um último golpe certeiro no Orochi.

Tudo ao redor deles havia sido arremessado aos ares em um estrondo absurdo de cores e calor.

Senti minha consciência me abandonar. Kim me tinha nos seus braços enquanto corria com as demais pessoas ao nosso lado.

Quando paramos eu senti que Kim e colocava uma das mãos em minha testa constatando febre.

As Chamas tomaram conta do galpão rapidamente.

Todos estavam vivos, muito feridos e inconscientes.

Inclusive os corpos desanimados de Yagami, Kusanagi , Chris e do Orochi foram levados por ambulâncias para um hospital.


	23. Cap 23 Despedidas

Todas as minhas lembranças haviam desaparecido numa explosão absurda de cores, calor, pessoas e sentimentos. Eu havia desmaiado de exaustão por tentar purificar o Orochi, segurar a onda do Iori e ainda me defender de tudo que acontecia ao meu redor.

Apenas me lembrava dos braços de Kim me segurando e da carinha espantada da Athena ao meu lado quando viu as cores de meu sangue escorrer pelos meus cortes no corpo.

Acordei com o corpo dolorido. Olhei para o teto de onde eu estava. Era um hospital. Tentei levantar a cabeça, doía horrivelmente e eu estava tonta.

Reparei que meu cabelo havia crescido mais. Quanto tempo eu teria ficado desmaiada?

Vi que minhas mãos e corpo estavam presos a cama. Fecho meus olhos e rapidamente vasculho memórias de quem me atendeu naquele lugar. Varias pessoas perceberam meu sangue, minhas "diferenças". E isso não era bom.

Tentei manter a calma e procurando explicações. Traços mentais de algumas pessoas fervilhavam em minha mente. Entrei em sintonia com Kim, que fora quem me levara ao hospital.

Pedi ajuda. Dei informações sobre o que eu faria. Pedi que me visitasse em minha casa dali algumas horas.

Sem demorar muito, eu entrei em contato com todas as mentes que haviam me visto naquele local e apaguei minha lembrança de suas memórias

Fazer aquilo era fácil, tendo em vista que nenhuma daquelas pessoas tinham a mente treinada para se defender de minhas habilidades psíquicas. . Só me esqueci que computadores haviam me registrado.

Terminando a faxina mental das pessoas, dei um curto circuito nas câmeras do hospital em que estava e me teleportei para a casa que havia alugado há alguns meses.

Chegando lá, arremessei aquelas roupas horrendas de hospital em sacos de lixo. Coloquei-os na parte de fora da casa.

No meio do caminho de volta a casa parei e encarei a roupa envolta em um saco negro. Sorri levemente ainda sentindo os poderes de Iori e Kyo em meu corpo.

Levantei a mão direita, e em um movimento delicado ascendente com a mão, ateei fogo ao saco. As chamas oscilavam entre o vermelho e o azul.

Entrei em casa, enchi a banheira de imersão e me joguei por horas dentro da água quente. Meu corpo doía, minha cabeça girava e meu coração estava abalado por completo. Eu não tinha certeza de mais nada o que houve depois da explosão do ginásio.

Depois da luta entre Iori, Kyo e o Orochi, eu estava esgotada. Tinha vontade de sumir daquele país e daquele tempo.

Pensar em seus nomes acendeu o fogo da duvida em minha cabeça: O que teria acontecido aos 3 ?

Esperava que Kim tivesse entendido meu pedido. Cochilei na água morna relaxando todos os músculos do meu corpo.

Acordei com o soar delicado da campainha. Sem me mover, fiz com que as portas se abrissem e que Kim entrasse.

Ele parou na porta do banheiro de braços cruzados quando eu terminava de pentear os cabelos. Eu estava vestida em um roupão negro.

Kim fora me visitar levando as 3 esferas retiradas no dia do confronto e muitas novidades.

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde então. Não trocamos muitas palavras nos primeiros 20 minutos em que nos vimos.

Abracei-o, sentindo que talvez ele fosse o único a me compreender naquele momento.

O que me sobrara na mente foram aquelas esferas negras que continham uma grande quantidade do poder negro do demônio que derrotamos e as lembranças de Iori e Kyo no meio daquela luz toda.

Kim deu todas as informações que eu precisava saber enquanto entregava uma a uma as bolas negras que eu tinha tirado de Shiro, Shermie e do Orochi.

A esfera de Yashiro foi a primeira. Kim dissera que Shiro estava vivo e bem.

A esfera de Shermie foi a segunda.

- Ouvi o comentário de que agora ela parecia mais dócil que antes. - Sorri enquanto ouvia atenta a voz de Kim.

Por último ele me entregou a esfera maior, que fora retirada do Orochi.

Sorri feliz, sentindo lágrimas aos olhos ao saber que Chris havia resistido. E que o ser que eu deixei liberto havia sumido.

Lágrimas lavaram minha alma naquela visita que Kim havia me feito.

Entreguei presentes para os filhos e para a mulher dele. Na próxima vez que eu voltasse ali eu faria uma visita a sua casa e treinaria uns golpes com os meninos dele.

Iori e Kyo não haviam aparecido ainda depois da nossa hospitalização.

Recebi visitas de varias pessoas por dias. Inclusive de organizadores e "atrapalhadores" do torneio, como Geese.

Mai me trouxe um tipo de comida diferente que ela mesma havia preparado. Passamos uma tarde agradável de sábado regadas a vinho e conversas, junto com uma nova pessoa, Blue Mary.

Ela era uma loira de mente perspicaz e humor fantástico. Até rodadas de vídeo game nós 3 jogamos. Foram momentos felizes que eu não tivera chance de ter ao longo de toda aquela aventura e confusão.

No dia posterior a visita das meninas, Shiro, Shermie e Chris foram fazer um luau em minha sala. Demos um abraço quádruplo por minutos em nosso reencontro.

Ao ver Chris novamente, uma emoção sem explicação arrebatou meu coração em uma crise de choro me travou por minutos. Passei a crise abraçada a Chris como uma criança.

Cantamos muitas musicas no karaokê. Naquela noite Shiro, Athena e Kyo participaram de nosso coral desafinado. Pois chegaram logo em seguida. Dormimos todos juntos na sala. Foi uma confusão....

Kyo acordou com uma calcinha na cabeça. Tiramos uma foto e descobri que a arte foi do Yashiro.

Agora não me pergunte de quem era o artefato, pois nenhuma das minhas calcinhas havia sumido da gaveta! ^^

Naquela semana em recebi visitas de todos, eu aproveitei para me despedir. Pelo menos eu não os veria tão cedo.

Eu precisava retornar ao tempo de onde tinha vindo. Eu precisava colocar minhas idéias em ordem.

Entrei em contato com David, meu querido amigo computador. Marquei minha volta por uma fenda temporal para dali ha 2 dias.

Durante esses dois dias olhei pela janela sentindo que não estava completa, ainda.


	24. Cap 24 Final

Haviam se passado semanas desde que a final fora cancelada novamente sem um vencedor e todo mundo tinha ido parar em um hospital devido o quebra pau que houve.

A neve começava a cair o ar gelado não só dava frio no corpo, como também em minha alma.

Na manhã seguinte eu voltaria ao ano de 2007 para terminar meus afazeres.

Sai caminhando pelas ruas de Tókio sem destino naquela madrugada. Andei por mais de uma hora sem rumo, até que ouvi alguém tocando um violão em um local de movimentação duvidosa.

Até então não tinha idéia de como tinha chegado até ali, eu estava perdida de verdade por aquelas ruas. E aquilo não me preocupava.

Entrei no local de onde vinha a musica curiosa. Era um pub escuro, com pessoas estranhas. Sentei em uma mesa e pedi um refrigerante com limão. O atendente foi rápido na entrega da bebida. Porem não me olhou nos olhos.

Bati de relance o olhar no violão que a pessoa tocava. Eu o conhecia. Observei mais apuradamente quem era o musico.

Derrubei no chão o copo que tinha em mãos ao ver Iori ali, tocando despretensiosamente.

Embora Iori estivesse tentando se manter concentrado em uma canção, ele não conseguia deixar de mergulhar em memórias sobre o que havia acontecido há dias atrás.

Eu lia sua mente claramente:

Ele pensava em coisas que ocorreram que ele sempre julgara serem impossíveis: lutar ao lado do Kusanagi, perder a consciência daquele jeito, atacar alguém sem querer, amar alguém novamente (mesmo que por alguns instantes).

Senti um nó em minha garganta em ouvir seus pensamentos. E era esse ultimo pensamento que mais lhe perturbava. O barulho do copo se despedaçando chamou a atenção do ruivo. Vi seu desconcerto a me ver derrubar o copo ao chão.

Cruzei o olhar com Iori e sorri apontando para o violão. Por meio de telepatia lhe falo:

-Você toca bem hein!

Em resposta, suas palavras mentais vieram como adagas para cima de mim:

"Maldição! Novamente essa sensação de vulnerabilidade que essa menina me traz!"

Vi o cenho de Iori fechar em uma carranca e uma corda o violão se partiu, interrompendo a música bruscamente.

Iori virou a cabeça para o lado com violência, resmungando algo. Era como se percebesse que eu estava lendo o que ele pensava.

Devagar ele levou uma mão ao rosto, removendo a franja dos olhos e respondeu-me em voz baixa me olhando com certa raiva:

- Me deixe em paz, não posso mais suportar isso. Jurei que não deixaria me levar por sentimentos assim de novo... -largou o violão no chão e abandonou o palco deixando o publico que o assistia.

Sinto que aquilo não fora coincidência. O destino havia jogado xadrez comigo me levando ate aquele lugar nas vésperas de ir embora para minha época. O sorriso que havia brotado em meu rosto quando vira aquele homem ali, sumira de minha face.

Eu me sentia em um xadrez no qual eu era apenas um peão pronto a ser sacrificado em prol de coisas maiores.

Os Olhares das pessoas se depositavam sobre mim. Eu me sentia um alvo.

Fiz menção de sair do local, me levantei e estava preparada para pagar a conta do que não havia consumido. Olhei ainda para a entrada dos bastidores. Não agüentei, me virei no sentido oposto a porte de saida e tracei o caminho em direção ao violão.

Peguei-o delicadamente, ali ainda havia marcas do suor da mão de Iori. Passeei as mãos livremente pelas cordas, dedilhando-as e restaurando a corda rompida sem que ninguém percebesse.

Dedilhei alguns acordes de uma musica qualquer e fiquei sentada na beirada do palco balançando as pernas, me sentindo um pouco mal com aquilo tudo. Eu estava me questionando sobre que tipo de coisas fazer e que decisões tomar naquela hora.

Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer....

Então comecei a cantar uma musica de coração aberto: Snow On The Sahara

(veja nessse link a musica .com/watch?v=LHXyPTmliNs )

" Only tell me that you still want me here

When you wander off out there

To those hills of dust and hard winds that blow

In that dry white ocean alone

Lost out in the desert

you are lost out in the desert

But to stand with you in a ring of fire

I'll forget the days gone by

I'll protect your body and guard your soul

From mirages in your sight"

Yagami percebeu que após sua saída, algumas pessoas do publico foram embora. Então escutou um som diferente soar de seu violão que julgava estar inutilizado. Também chegou aos ouvidos dele a melodia conduzida por minha voz.

Ele se precipitou a olhar para o palco pela entrada dos bastidores e me viu cantando.

Iori se aproximou de mim bem devagar, como se a cada passo dado seu coração saltasse em uma batida descompassada.

Mais uma vez ele estava sendo dominado por sentimentos. Mas, não por um poder maligno, e sim por outra coisa ainda mais poderosa. Era algo que ele recusava admitir.

Estendeu a mão para tocar em meu ombro, mas não pôde mais se mover

Assustei-me com a presença dele atrás de mim. Quando o vi, terminei as ultimas frases da musica olhando em seus olhos, procurando não perturbá-lo, e sim declarar minhas razões:

-"I'll be the moon that shines on your path

The sun may blind our eyes, I'll pray the skies above

For snow to fall on the Sahara"

Finalizei os acordes, para em seguida lhe entregar o violão ao som de algumas palmas da platéia notívaga.

Senti que a agressividade que ele tinha em mente havia passado e agora estava totalmente paralisado. Pela primeira vez na vida lhe faltou coragem.

Simplesmente segurou o violão em suas mãos e desviou de meu olhar para o instrumento. Em um tom severo me dirigiu as palavras:

- Você... o que veio fazer aqui? – depositou o violão aos pés do banquinho.

- Você parece que não quer falar comigo, Yagami... - procurei o olhar dele. - na verdade... Caminhei pelo caminho que a lua no céu me iluminou. – senti meus sentimentos serem esmagados como flores são ao sentirem as rodas de tratores. - Parece que a lua segue suas costas... mas você vê apenas sua sombra e não a de outras pessoas atrás de ti. - desviei o olhar que ele não queria me dar e sai em direção à porta.

Yagami me segurou pela mão com força, com um movimento inusitado, sem pensar. Foi apenas um reflexo. Por instantes ele se questionou do porque fazer aquilo e hesitou a começar a falar:

- Não... eu não... –soltou meu braço lentamente, respirando fundo - Apenas não posso permitir isso, será que não entende!!?? Não sou digno desse sentimento, não posso me dar ao luxo de mante-lo. Você mesma sabe, pois estava lá, sentiu e viu o que posso fazer quando perco a consciência...

Falei, ainda virada de costas, para aquele homem que tanto mexia comigo:

- você prefere sempre perder a consciência para o lado ruim e nunca para o lado do bem? Se preferir... – virei em sua direção, me aproximei e toquei seu peito de leve com a minha mão direita – eu me retiro desse instante de sua vida e de suas lembranças. – suspirei com tristeza na alma - Sabe que posso apagá-las, não sabe?? Se elas tanto te martirizam, eu soluciono seu problema.

Eu me perguntava por que às vezes eu me sentia tão mal? Por que ele fingia não gostar de minha presença? Eu lia a mente daquele homem, sabia o que pensava.... será que ele sabia disso?

Eu tinha certeza que aquela pergunta havia lhe perturbado muito.

A voz de sua razão lhe dizia que seria melhor não mais se lembrar de mim.

Mas eu via que ele brigava com uma nova voz que gritava desesperadamente para que se rendesse aos sentimentos que tinha.

Quando percebi que seus olhos pesavam com a presença de lágrimas, Yagami me deu as costas, não querendo mostrar aquela reação e me respondendo inesperadamente a pergunta que eu tinha feito:

- Eu não prefiro perder a consciência para nada. Mas... mas... não tive escolha, e se isso acontecer de novo? – vi seus ombros arquearem a procura de ar - Eu não posso permitir que ninguém volte a se ferir por essa condição minha! É meu dever ser forte contra essa maldição, embora as pessoas não mereçam.

Senti meu coração apertado. Abracei-o pelas costas, encostando meu rosto banhado em lágrimas em sua nuca. Ele continuou sua frase em pensamento:

- Por isso jurei jamais ceder a nenhum sentimento de novo... mas agora, está difícil manter esse juramento... -quando ele disse essas últimas palavras vi uma lágrima cair no chão. - Quanto tempo faz...? quanto tempo faz desde a ultima vez que derramei uma lágrima?

- Não posso forçá-lo a gostar de mim, nem de ninguém. Muito menos posso permitir que sofra com isso. - sussurrei e afrouxei o abraço aos poucos.

Deixei-o. Fui caminhando contando passos até a porta.

As lágrimas me embaçam a visão. A solidão dele é a mesma que a minha.... não temos em quem nos apegar. Pela primeira vez em minha longa existência havia visto uma pessoa que guardava dentro de si as mesmas magoas que eu. Mas, por motivos inexplicáveis, aquilo não parecia nos unir e sim nos separar.

Dei um murro na porta, fazendo um barulho imenso de vidro e madeira se quebrando.

Olho com raiva para minhas mãos que se feriram como mãos humanas. Mais uma vez eu parecia humana e não era. Com as mãos sangrando, voltei correndo em direção de Iori. Pulei em seu pescoço beijando devagar sua testa, nariz e boca.

Senti que Yagami havia se surpreendido com a minha atitude. Mas em alerta, ele apenas me retribuiu o beijo.

Senti que seu coração batia tão forte que parecia surrar-lhe o peito.

Ele me olhava nos olhos quando arrancou um pedaço da manga de sua camisa e amarrou em minha mão para que não sangrasse mais.

As mãos dele estavam em minha face, senti ele encostar meu rosto no dele e mais uma vez caíram lágrimas de nossos olhos. Ao afastar meu rosto lhe dei mais um beijo, cheio de alegria, amor e paz… porém, sabia que algo dentro de nós estava se despedaçando.

Iori começou a falar antes mesmo que terminássemos o beijo:

- Não vou pedir que me perdoe, nem que me entenda, apenas que...

Levei meu dedo indicador aos lábios dele, ainda úmidos. As palavras não eram necessárias. Sequei a lagrima que estava caindo de seus olhos com as costas da minha mão. Senti meu coração parar quando Iori terminou sua frase:

- Peço apenas que me esqueça... – fechou os olhos, para não me encarar.

Essas foram as palavras mais difíceis que ouvi em toda minha vida. O chão havia sumido, tudo se embaçava.

Saí dos braços daquele homem, coloquei os pés no chão, sentindo uma dor indescritível na alma.

Com os olhos doendo, segurando as lagrimas que teimavam em sair, abri a boca e não consegui pronunciar nenhuma palavra.

Apenas engoli todo e qualquer sentimento que eu seria capaz de sentir. Sorri, de olhos fechados lutando contra as lagrimas.

- Me perdoe a aproximação. ... em momento algum ... queria... - balancei a cabeça espantando todas as palavras que eu seria capaz de dizer naquele momento.

Apenas dei-lhe as costas e fui me dirigindo à porta lentamente.

Na rua eu sentia a neve caindo aos poucos, gelando meu coração e meu rosto molhado. Recomecei a caminhar de novo sem saber para onde ir.

Aquela sensação de vazio e de medo era meu fosse necessário para seres como eu viver sem rumo, sem ninguém.

Era como poder caminhar acima da vida das pessoas, sem que elas percebam quem eu seja realmente.

Virei as costas definitivamente daquele tempo e lugar. Invocando o espaço e tempo para voltar ao ano de 2007.

A manhã pintava o horizonte de rosa e azul naquele momento. O sol nascia e a lua se escondia atrás de meu coração.


End file.
